Harry Potter and the Curse Holders
by Tincerbel
Summary: *CHAP 7 IS UP!* sorry it took so long... again... 1st day in school!!! Things are calming down but they will warm again in no time! Thanks to all who reviewed!
1. Owl From Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Yes! I am in fact J.K. Rowling! I'm only pretending to be a Harry Potter fan! This is what is actually going to happen in the 5th book! HAHAHHAHA! Right… I don't own any characters except for some, but I can't tell u who they r until u read about them so look at the other disclaimers at the top of each chapter.

A/N (about how I am building this fanfic): 

Okay, now an explanation (if u don't feel like reading this just skip along to the story): The chaps here are rather (or very) long, I know they seem long but it's worth it! This is a fanfiction wrote in the most "by the book" (literally) way as possible. I'm just trying to make it as "real-like" as possible. Also, it will probably seem a little American written but that's just because the English I know is… American :o) 

Can't tell u anything about who or what the curse holders are so don't ask, just read and please, please, PLEASE review! And feel free to e-mail me and tell me what u think at adimishnayot@hotmail.com thanks!

Tincerbel

**__**

Harry Potter and the Curse Holders

CHAPTER ONE

****

OWL FROM DUMBLEDORE

Huh!" A boy named Harry Potter woke up in dismay from a dreamless sleep. The boy, who used to be the shortest in his class, was now much taller than the last time he has seen his friends. His pitch-black hair was just as messy, but his light green eyes were different. Black circles were under them from lack of sleep, because of the many times he woke up in night from nightmares, and their usual spark wasn't there. It was gone for more than a month now, since that night on the hill. 

Harry opened his eyes and glimpsed at the clock that lay on the bedside table. It was a little hard to see since he didn't have his glasses on but it was about three in the morning and everything was quiet and dark outside. From far away Harry heard Dudley, his cousin snoring. Just as he was thinking of going back to sleep he heard a tapping sound on the window. 

'N_ow what?'_ He thought to himself and tried to ignore the noise, but when it didn't stop he suddenly remembered. It's three o'clock in the morning and just three hours ago he turned fifteen!

Harry sat up and put on his glasses. The room was in focus again and he got up to look out the window; it was an owl, sitting on the windowsill. Harry opened the window and was surprised to find not one, not two, but five owls rushing into his bedroom! One of them was his barn owl; Hedwig, who had two big parcels, tied to her feet. She looked exhausted. Harry hurried to untie the packages off her legs so she could rest. One was Pigwigen, Ron's tiny owl who was now hooting happily and zooming around the room. Harry was afraid he would wake the Dursleys but Dudley's snores where much louder. One owl was Errol, the old Weasley family owl who had now collapsed on the floor. Harry picked him up and carried him over to Hedwig's cage after untying a big package off his foot. The other owls where from Hogwarts, the first- a brown owl, the other- a golden one hooting with a serious expression on its face. He was the owl who always brought the letters that contained the list of books for the next year. Harry untied him and he flew out the window at once. When he finished untying all of the packages he opened his nightlight and looked at the six packages now lying on the floor. Harry picked one of them up: it was from Sirius, his godfather who managed to escape Azkaban, the wizard prison. Sirius was accused of killing 13 people in one curse. But two years ago, when he escaped, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found the truth about the whole thing and that he was innocent. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was the only one who believed them, Since the real murderer-Wormtail got away and they could never prove Sirius's innocents. 

Harry opened the package, inside were a small box and a letter. He was curious to know what's inside the box but he decided to open the letter first. It read:

__

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday! 

How are you? I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm with a friend, I'm safe. 

I talked to Molly and she's going to invite you over soon. 

Although everything is quiet for now be very careful! 

And tell me if your scar hurts again or anything unusual happens. Sorry I can't write long,

Happy Birthday,

Sirius

Harry was glad to hear from Sirius but it made him quite worried. Why would Sirius want him to stay at the Weasleys all of the sudden when just at the end of last year when Mrs. Weasley suggested Harry would stay in their house the whole summer Dumbeldore insisted it's better for Harry to stay with the Dursleys? _Maybe something's wrong… And then again of course something's_ _wrong you idiot!_ Harry hit himself in the head. Voldemort, the most dangerous and powerful dark wizard of the last century, has regained strength and is with his old Death Eaters again! Not only that, but Voldemort was the wizard who murdered his parents and gave Harry a lightning shaped scar that made him known all over the wizarding world… But Harry pushed away these thoughts, as he did to the thoughts about the last time that he met Voldemort and the ones about Cedric… _'Right now there is nothing I can do about it_' he said firmly to himself. Harry opened the little box, which came along with the letter. Inside were a small note and a brand new watch! He looked at the note, it said:

__

I thought you'd need this since 

your old watch doesn't work anymore 

Harry's old watch 'died' when he was in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, when he had to swim into the school's lake to get Ron from the merpeople. He forgot to take his watch off and it got wet.

Harry took the watch and wore it on. It was perfect. Then he took the package that was on Errol's foot and the letter Ron, his best friend, sent him with Pigwigen. He opened the letter first and saw Ron's familiar handwriting.

__

Hi Harry, what's up? 

We're giving Errol some pills, so he'll be stronger and healthier, I hope it works or I'm not sure he'll make it to your house, if he didn't come send me Hedwig fast! 

Sirius talked to my mom and you're invited to stay for the last three weeks of the holiday and we'll meet Hermione in Diagon Ally on the last day. Don't you find it kind of weird that Sirius wants you visit us all of the sudden? 

I hope everything's all right. Well, we were going to invite you over anyway so… How about we'll come to pick you up at 4:00pm on the 12th of August?

Send me a letter back to make sure the date is all right. By the way, my dad got a new car from the ministry so we won't have to travel by floo powder to get you. See you soon, 

Ron

By the time Harry read the letter Errol regained his strength and he and Pigwigen were ready to go. Harry was a bit surprised at that but he guessed the pills Errol was given were just working really well, it used to take him much longer to regain enough strength in order to fly back. 

The two of them flew out the window, Pigwigen in the lead and Errol way behind. Harry watched them leave and then returned to Ron's letter which he put on his desk. He opened the package that came with Errol. Inside was a book with a picture of a Quidditch match, the title was written in golden shiny letters. It said: "Quidditch World Cups**_._**" 

Happy with his new book Harry opened a little note he found on the book, it said: 

__

The book's great! (I couldn't help myself so I've read it, sorry).

I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did!

Harry smiled at the note; it was just like Ron. Then he went over the book for a couple of pages but he was too curious to know what the other letters said.

He picked up one of the packages from the floor and opened it. Inside were a little note and a bag. It was from Hagrid.

Harry could tell by the messy handwriting.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday to you. How are you doing there with the Muggles? I hope everything there is good. I have sent you some home made toffees, I'm not so sure they're very good though cause I have to go from the School for some while. Don't send me a letter. See you in Hogwarts,

Hagrid

That was _not_ exactly the perfect gift, Hagrid's home made toffees were more of home made rocks and if Hagrid himself said he was't sure they turned out that good… but Harry was just glad to get a letter from Hagrid and he knew he only meant well… 

__

'Hagrid will be away?' Harry read the letter again in suspicion; _Dumbledore must have sent him somewhere… _He wondered whether it was the thing he and Madame Maxim discussed with Dumbledore at the end of last year.

He put the toffees Hagrid sent him away and opened the last package— Hermione's. He left the letter from Hogwarts aside.

Inside were what appeared to be a thin book in nice wrapping paper and on it a letter. 

__

Dear Harry,

How are you? I talked to Ron and he told me about Sirius. It does seem odd, keep your eyes open! But don't worry too much after all it is your birthday! Do you remember how you said you're not connected enough to the wizarding world? Well, I registered you to the **"Broom Post"**. It's a well-known sports magazine (in the wizard world of course). It has all the latest news about Quidditch games; new broom designs and you can win all sorts of prizes. I've read about it in the Daily Prophet. It comes once a month on Thursday. Well, I'll meet you and Ron in Diagon Ally on the last day before school. See you then,

Love, 

Hermione.

Harry was thrilled. It would be so good to get a wizard sports magazine every month. He unwrapped his gift and looked at his first issue of "The Broom Post". On the cover was written in big silver letters: **_The_** **Broom Post **and little (moving) pictures of the articles by it. 

He wanted to mail Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Sirius back right away but Hedwig was still very tired from her flight and it was already four in the morning so he decided to put it all off till tomorrow. He put all the cards in the drawer inside his desk, turned off his night-light, took off his glasses and went to bed. He started to think but before he could remember about what, he was already fast asleep.

***

When Harry woke up again it was already 9:30; he got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley where already there.

Uncle Vernon was reading a newspaper and covering his purple face with it. Aunt Petunia was cooking more breakfast and Dudley was eating up his breakfast like a pig. Dudley was still on a diet but it wasn't as bad as the last summer. Although Harry couldn't understand how it was possible Dudley has lost a lot of weight over the year, he was still quite big but not nearly as big as he used to be, he lost at least four belt holes.

"Hi." Harry muttered.

"Why are up so late?!" Growled Uncle Vernon as Aunt Petunia handed him a small amount of egg. As usual, non-of them said Happy Birthday to him not to mention a gift of any kind. Non of them actually talked to him more than what Uncle Vernon had said. Uncle Vernon was siting tight on his chair, reading his newspaper angrily. He was never happy when he read the newspaper and was always criticizing what the reporters wrote; Aunt Petunia was now eating her own breakfast and Dudley… eating of course…

Harry wasn't sure it was the right time to do it but he decided it's now or never and said: "I'm going to stay at Ron's for the last three weeks of the summer.'' He announced so it would sound as a fact and not as a question.

"Are those the people who were here last time?" Asked Uncle Vernon and gave Harry a sharp look. Sadly Harry nodded. He was afraid Uncle Vernon wouldn't let him go because of what happened last year; The Weasleys got to the house by floo powder… They accidentally broke down the fireplace wall when they tried to get in through the chimney… then George dropped some "Ton-Tongue Toffee" and Dudley who was on a massive diet back then picked one up and ate it, then his tongue got longer and longer…

"Well, tell them not to dare come through the chimney again or I'm calling the Cops!" Yelled Vernon. But Harry knew Vernon wouldn't do that. The last thing the Dursleys would want to do is get the whole neighborhood to know someone just appeared from inside their chimney…

"They won't," replied Harry happily. "They'll come in a car." 

"Well good!" Said Vernon in an intimidating voice and returned to his newspaper.

Harry finished his breakfast and went up-stairs. 

He wrote Hermione, saying thank you for the magazine, and asking her about a question he couldn't solve in Transfiguration. Ron; about being able to come over whenever, as long as it's soon and Sirius saying thank you for the watch and asking (in a causal sort of way) whether everything was okay. He wanted to send the letters but Hedwig still looked very tired so Harry decided to wait another day or so. He put the letters away and opened his copy of _"The Standard_ _Book Of Spells Grade 4" By Miranda Goshawk _hoping he would finally finish his homework for the holiday. This, Divination, and Transfiguration were all he had left, and that was very little considering all the work he had to do through the summer. From a project he had in Herbology in which he had to grow a mosquito eating plant (which was rather difficult considering he had to hide it), to astronomy in which he had to watch Mars for a whole month to a three parchment roll project in Potions.

When he finished his homework about healing charms he sat down on his bed and went through _"The_ _Broom Post". _

Two days later Harry decided Hedwig must have rest enough and she could probably carry two or three letters with no problem.

After dinner he went upstairs and tied the letters for Ron, Hermione and Sirius to Hedwig's legs. Hedwig gave him a look. It seemed she wasn't exactly in the mood to deliver 3 letters at once but Harry gave her a look back and opened the window, so she flew out.

"If you don't return soon go straight to Ron." He called after her as she drew away. It was getting dark and in less than a minute Hedwig was out of sight. Harry sat by his desk again to finish his homework in Divination, thinking '_Let's get this over with.' _

But he couldn't. For some reason he was worried, something seemed wrong…'_But what?' _

He walked to the open window and looked out, everything looked normal; the street was quiet, as always… everything looked boring as usual. But suddenly Harry spotted a figure in the misty blue skies racing towards him. It was a huge falcon, Harry thought it must have been bewitched to reach that size. He stepped back from the window so that it won't hit him and the falcon flew in and landed on the windowsill. It was so big it could hardly fit in the window and Harry was afraid one of the neighbors will see it and call the fire department. It hooted once as if it was announcing the sender's name, waited quietly for Harry to take the letter that was clad under its beak and silently took off. Harry opened the envelope; it was a neat handwriting written in a rush. 

__

That can't be good… He thought to himself.

It said: 

__

Dear Harry James Potter,

Harry stopped and stared at the weird opening, _'Who would call me "Harry James Potter"? Maybe it's from Hogwarts?_ _But then, why did they send such an unusual bird?'_ Hogwarts usually tried to hide the presence of owls. Puzzled, he went on:

__

I am truly sorry to disturb your summer holiday but this is extremely important and could not wait. 

I have information on Voldemort's location; he is heading towards you. There is no need to panic, you are safe for now with your family but you have to be very careful and watch out for anything that seems suspicious. If anything unusual happens, if you had a dream or your scar hurts again, contact me immediately, your owl will know where to find me.

Now Harry was really puzzled…

__

I heard you were going to stay with someone (I will not write whom since I feel it would be dangerous if this letter fell in the wrong hands). And I talked to Padfoot about it, please write your friend you could not come on the set date. Do not mention why for the reason above. Again, I am sorry to disturb your holiday. 

Yours truly,

Dumbledore

'It was Dumbledore… I should have guessed!' Harry sadly laughed as he read the line that said "_There is no need to panic_'. _Yeah right!_ _How could I possibly not panic?_' Voldemort… heading north… towards him… Dumbledore himself had to write it because he was so worried… horrible thoupassed through Harry's mind. It reminded him of that night, maybe the worst night of his life… The night Voldemort rose once again in front of his very own eyes… the night Cedric was killed… Harry sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands, trying to think clearly and to push the horrible memories of that event away.

But, as expected— it didn't work; the hill covered with Death Eaters and Voldemort touching him in the face was still there, clearer than ever before.

Harry opened his eyes at once and got up so fast it made him dizzy. He walked around the room like a trapped lion in a cage. He felt so helpless in the muggle world, away from his friends and where he belonged. Like there is no one to protect him… or is there? Harry remembered that when Mrs. Weasley Asked Dumbledore if Harry could stay with them for the whole holiday he said no and Mrs. Weasley hinted that there is a reason to keep him home with the Dursleys. And now Dumbledore said that he is safe with his so called family…

Harry kept pacing from his bed to the door and again, trying to clear his head, trying to understand.

__

Why would I be protected with the Dursleys? He asked himself. _How could they protect me from someone like Voldemort? Is there some magic protecting… _

"HUH!**"** Harry stopped pacing at once. "But…" He sat on his bed and closed his eyes once more. As much as he didn't want to, he forced himself to try and remember that night on the hill last year, to remember what Voldemort told his supporters. For some reason he thought he reckoned Voldemort saying something about that. '_But what?'_ It was a little foggy but Harry remembered Voldemort said something about… _what was it?_

"_Dumbledore… magic, to ensure the boy's protection…" _

"…As long as he is in his relations' care…"

Yes! Exactly! Dumbledore cast a spell so that he'll be safe as long as he's with the Dursleys…

__

Then why would Sirius want me to visit the Weasleys all of the sudden? He thought unconvinced. 

"Aaah… this doesn't make any sense!" he murmured and fell to his bed in desperation, feeling even more puzzled than before.

He read the letter from Dumbledore again, slower this time, as if there was something hidden he couldn't see before. But the letter didn't change… It said the same thing but when Harry finished the letter he saw there _was _something he missed: In the bottom there was a small arrow telling him to turn the page over. Harry was so nervous the first time he read it he didn't notice it.

He turned the page over and read:

__

P.S.- If you shall ever run across a friendly snake named 

Simon looking for 'a place to crash at' please do not fear, he's harmless.

That's how he finishes a letter like that?! He laughed silently. Dumbledore always knew how to say something funny when the worst happens… or something childish when everyone's the most serious… But it always cheered him up and made him feel like it's going to be okay, because Dumbledore will know what to do.

Harry folded the letter and put it in the drawer beside his other letters. He sat at his desk and stared at the wall. _What am I going to do? Oh! Forget it! No need to ponder so much about it now, you can't do anything while you're in here!_ Harry opened the drawer once again, took out a clean piece of parchment and wrote: 

__

Dear Ron,

Hey, listen; I can't come to visit you right away as planned, because I kind of got a warning from someone (he told me not to mention his name in case this letter falls into the wrong hands).

I will come to visit you this summer but probably only for the last week or so. Sorry about that, I'll try to talk with Sirius about it and I'll see what's going on. If you hear anything about Voldem 

Harry meant to write "Voldemort" but then he decided Ron wouldn't be too happy so he erased it.

__

You-Know-Who in the news or something, please tell me. 

Harry

Harry folded up the letter, put it in an envelope and placed it on his desk so he'll remember to send it right away when Hedwig gets back. Then he went straight to bed and tried to fall asleep as fast as he could, so he wouldn't have to think.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Well, here you are "Harry Potter and the Curse Holders"! I hope you enjoyed this 1st chap, much more to come! Now, ppl, I beg you to review! I don't care if you flame me or whatever just be honest and tell me what you think! (Or e-mail me at adimishnayot@hotmail.com) and also I would like to say Thank you: to **Ivy** (read her fanfics they're great!), thank u SO much for Beta-Reading this, without you the spelling and grammar of this thing would be horrible! And also to anyone who read it and gave me suggestions, Granger, TJ, the usual crowd…

Thank u for reading and please REVIEW!

Tincerbel. 


	2. Simon, Snake On A Mission

Disclaimer: Do us Authors really have to write this over and over and over again? Of course we do! Why? So we could tell u of the characters we **do** own! I don't own ANY of the HP characters (well duh! They all belong to JKR) But I DO own Simon! 

A/N: Now, this chapter is even longer but it's worth it! Please don't give up on the story because of length! This is still no big rush but stuff r coming up I promise! And I would be very grateful to hear ur opinions! 

CHAPTER TWO

****

SIMON, SANKE ON A MISSION

****

The next couple of days were probably the worst days of that holiday (which is very bad considering that Dudley brought his friends over a lot more often than usual). Harry had never felt so bored and so worried at the same time. He knew that everything was happening in the wizarding world, yet he couldn't do anything about it. In four days he was suppose to go to stay with the Weasleys until school starts. Instead, Harry would wake up, eat breakfast and go outside where he spent most of the day, pondering. It was warm and nice outside that time of year and Harry just sat there for hours. One day when he was sitting on the grass by the roses, he saw something move on the ground. It was a snake, about 50-cm long. _A python,_ Harry thought. He watched it pave its way through the fresh grass. Then a weird idea occurred to him, 

__

'Why don't I try to talk to it? After all, I do speak Parseltongue.'

Harry looked at the snake and concentrated.

"Er… excuse me?" He tried to say but instead of words, a weird hiss came out of his mouth. 

"Ei Yess?" said the snake and turned around to face Harry. "SISHKABOB! You're a human!" the snake jumped back and opened his mouth, showing Harry his razor sharp teeth. Harry backed away as well.

"Calm down, calm down, I won't hurt you. I just speak Parseltongue."

"You too?" he said and gave Harry an astonished look. "And I thought it was rare… and I thought he was the only one in the area… Well anyway, if I've already met someone friendly, maybe you could help me: I'm looking for a Harry Potter. I asssume you know who he is. I was looking for him for about an hour now, I had directions but I kind o' got lost…"

Harry's eyes opened wide. Harry Potter?! Snakes didn't seem so good to trust… after all, most snakes are controlled or friends with Voldemort.

"Why are you looking for him?" he asked.

"Oh, I get it. You're afraid to tell me where he is because you think sssomeone ssent me to do sssomething to him, right? Say… what's that on your forehead? You're Harry Potter!"

Harry froze.

"Don't worry, I'm not sssent by Voldemort. Dumbledore must have mentioned me…"

"Dumbledore?" Asked Harry in suspicion. Dumbledore did mention a snake in his letter…

"What's your name again?"

"Oh, I didn't introduce myssself? Simon's da name and hissing 's my game. A royal python to your service." He said and bowed.

That was the name Dumbledore mentioned: "Simon"

"So Simon, what'd you want?"

"Well, actually, and don't be offended ha? I wasn't looking particularly for you, but I was told you're the only wizard around. You sssee, I need to get to Hogwarts as sssoon as possible, and you're the only one around who's going there soon so… Anyway, is it okay if I crash here for the rest of the holiday, until you go to Hogwarts?"

"Well… there is a problem—"

"Oh, right, it's okay, I sssee. Yeah fine. I'll just crawl there…"

"No, wait, that's not what I meant at all! It's just that I have a barn owl and I wasn't sure if you two would get along all that well…"

"Oh, that's all? Nooo, no need to worry about that! No, no, no! I actually get along quite well with 'em owls. It will be all right, I promise!"

"Okay then, I guess you can stay… you are a friend of Dumbledore's… "

"Great! Put it there pall." Simon hissed and handed his tail to Harry, as if it were a small hand. Harry shook it with his finger as if he were shaking his hand. Then Simon rose up so he would be in Harry's eye range.

"Now listen Harry, I gotta level with 'yah. Level, get it? Haa, er, yeah so anyway, I do have a problem with owls. Kinda scared of 'em. So, at night, could you put me somewhere safe or something?"

"Aaah, sure Simon." Harry smiled. Just as he finished the sentence though, he heard footsteps approaching him. "Oh no! Someone's coming. Quick! Hide!" Simon crawled off the grass and hid in the rose garden. 

" Hey!" it was Dudley. He looked even bigger now that he was standing up and Harry was sitting down. "Who are _you_ talking to?" He teased. "An imaginary friend?"

"Actually I'm sending a mental message to my godfather, you know, the famous murderer Sirius Black…" Said Harry in a mean smile.

Dudley's little pig-like eyes opened wide. "Yeah," Said Harry, his smile growing into a grin, seeing the frightened look on Dudley's face. "I was thinking of telling him how you peaked on me the whole summer."

"But you can't do magic while you're here." Smiled Dudley in panic.

"I'm not using magic, you could just talk to him and he hears, _he_ can do magic you know…" Smiled Harry back. 

Dudley stared at Harry with fear.

"He can even hear you right now." Harry gave Dudley a freaky glare. Dudley stared at him for a second, then ran off as fast as his enormous body could take him into the house.

"Who'sss the chubby one?" Asked Simon as he crawled back onto the grass.

"Dudley." Sighed Harry. "My cousin."

"Argh…"

Harry nodded.

"Well, thank you ssso much for letting me stay with you for a while. Aaah listen, I've got sssome things to take care of, so could you pick me up here at about… lets say 7:00pm?"

"Er, sure. Why not." 

"So, sssee yah then." Said Simon and crawled away.

Harry got up and returned to the house. He went back to his room and sat by the open window, somehow he felt much safer knowing he's going to be with a friend of Dumbledore's for a while, even if it's a snake. It was almost lunchtime and Harry was getting hungry, he was kind of glad he didn't have to be at school after all because there's always so much homework and stress there. Not to mention that this year they're going to have their O.W.L tests but he was missing the big meals they had there, especially now that they were eating small meals because of Dudley's diet in the Dursley home. He missed being in the magic world, where he belonged but most of all he missed Ron and Hermione… his two best friends in the whole world…

"Hey you! Get downstairs, lunch's ready!" Yelled Petunia from the kitchen. Harry got up and slowly walked to the kitchen. There was a splendid smell in the kitchen, Aunt Petunia was baking a cake… for most people the fact that their aunt is backing a cake would be great but Harry wasn't most people… for Harry it meant bad news. If Petunia was baking a cake, especially now that Dudley can't have any, it means that they'll have visitors today. And that meant horrible news. Whenever the Dursleys would have someone over, Harry had to either hide in his room or to sit downstairs with the guests while Vernon and Petunia tell everyone that he is going to a youth criminal school.

Sadly Harry sat down in his chair. Aunt Petunia threw him some chicken-soup and green-peas. No one spoke for a long while; each person was focussed in his plate. Then Uncle Vernon shortly coughed and spoke in a dry voice.

"You," he bellowed to Harry. "I have guests from work coming, they don't know about you and I would like it to stay that way, understood?!"

"Fine." Murmured Harry.

"They'll arrive here at six thirty. Find something to do in your room." '_Oh no_!'Harry was supposed to pick Simon up at that time! Maybe he could sneak downstairs when they're not watching? Maybe Simon will come early…

This was NOT good. 

As soon as lunch was over (and after he finished washing the dishes) Harry went out to the garden to look for Simon. 

"Simon, SIMON, are you there?" He hissed again and again.

But Simon wasn't there.

__

'What am I going to do?' Harry glanced at his new watch, it was 2:00pm, and there was no chance Simon would show up this early if he said he'd come at 7:00.

Harry returned inside, went up to his room and sat by the window. 

__

'Maybe I'll write him a note… right, I'll juswrite him in Parseltongue- a language that does not have letters, has words… Damn!'

He banged his hand on the table.

__

'Come on, think, THINK!'

But his mind was a complete blur. How can he tell a snake without speaking that he'll be late? The more he thought about it he found no solution and got more tired. After a long while of wondering Harry finally decided to take a nap, hoping it would help. He took his glasses off and lay in bed. Apparently he was more tired than he thought, because in a minute he was already fast asleep. 

He woke up some two hours later in a start. He thought it was already 7:00 but then he looked at his watch and realized it was only 4:20. Harry rubbed his eyes, the room was blurred since he didn't have his glasses on, but he didn't want to see clearly. He just wanted to lie there with no worries…But that wasn't exactly possible because Harry wasn't a worry-free person. He was a fifteen-year-old boy who learned in a boarding school for Witchcraft and Wizardry with every teenager's problems (Cho)… Plus he lived with his uncle and aunt who hated him and treated him like a dangerous monster… And if that wasn't enough there is a strong evil wizard who is craving to kill him… But the nap did help Harry and he made up his mind. He will try to sneak downstairs and get Simon, not only for Simon but more for Dumbledore. Dumbledore had saved his life pretty much every year, since the first time he had met him, or with all the surprises lately maybe even before… And besides, Harry didn't know exactly why Simon needed to get to Hogwarts; he could have a very important message to report to Dumbledore… 

'_Wait a minute! Dumbledore? How would Dumbledore understand what Simon has to say? Is it possible? Is he a Parseltongue too?' _Harry sat up and put his glasses on. '_I don't have time for these thoughts now!' _He said to himself and got up.

Harry spent the rest of the day in his room. He was finally calm enough to finish his homework in charms but every two minutes he glanced out the window to see if Hedwig arrived yet; she's been away for a long time now. And every three minutes he glanced at his watch, counting the time before he should snick downstairs to get Simon. 

At six thirty sharp Harry heard a knock on the door.

"Half an hour to go…" He sighed. He sat by the windowsill, looking for a movement in the ground. Maybe he'll show up early and Harry could get his attention… '_Come on Harry, it's just like looking for a golden snitch…'_

But Simon didn't show up early and so Harry had to wait.

From downstairs he heard Vernon and Petunia sucking up to their visitors. He looked out the window again, but there was still no sign of Simon. Harry sighed once more and got up. Just then he heard a hiss.

"Simon? Is that you?" Hissed Harry.

"No, it's the little mermaid, 'course it'sss me!"

"All right look, my uncle and aunt are having visitors over so I can't come down to get you."

"No sweat, I'll climb." Said Simon and crawled towards the wall. At first Harry thought he was kidding but then Simon climbed up the drainpipe right to his room. Amazed, Harry reached his hand forward to help Simon in. 

"Thanks," He said and climbed on to Harry, his scales making him shiver.

"Harry…" Said Simon with a hint of panic. "Your, your owl is coming!"

"Really?" Said Harry gladly, and then realized Simon was afraid of her. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you." Said Harry, but Simon got his body wrapped around Harry in fear.

"Come on, Simon, stop it!" Said Harry trying to separate Simon from his body as Hedwig got closer to the window they stood by.

"Look, she's angry!"

"Maybe because she thinks you're trying to strangle me!" Hissed Harry angrily trying not to make too much noise. 

"We need to move or she'll crash into us!" Called Simon in panic.

Harry glanced through the window at Hedwig. She did look mad and quite frightening… 

"I can't move if you don't get off me!"

Hedwig was flying very fast, drawing closer and closer to the widow and she didn't seem to slow down. While trying to get Simon off of him Harry drew away from the window. Hedwig was now only about 4 feet from the window and was still moving very fast.

"She does think you're attacking me! Get off Simon!" Harry hissed, trying to make as little voice as possible while backing up towards the door.

SMASH! Hedwig crashed into them and started pecking both Simon and Harry, while Simon wrapped himself tighter around Harry, hissing in fear. Gasping for air Harry leaned on the door, which was open ajar and slipped open by the weight of the three. 

"Come on! Stop it!" Harry hissed half in English half in Parseltongue, pushing Hedwig away from him, thinking he must be making way too much noise. Only out in the hall did he finally managed to push both Hedwig and Simon away from him, but at a great price. Harry fell back and tripped, rolling, very nosily down the stairs, unable to stop himself until the table in which he banged into stopped him. Deadly silence fell on the room. Uncle Vernon stopped his fake laughter.

"Petunia," Said the woman, next to Dudley who was wearing a black evening dress "there is a stranger in your kitchen." She exclaimed as if no one noticed Harry's noisy entrance. 

Harry sat frozen on the floor, scratched from Hedwig, with a red sign on his stomach from Simon, and bruised from the fall, breathing hard. Vernon shivered from behind the couch.

"Oops." Whispered Simon who was just above him, hidden from the guests' eye in the stairway.

"Shhh, stop it!" Whispered Harry back, trying not to move his lips.

"Busted."

"Shut up!"

Petunia smiled and spoke quietly as if she was trying to keep Harry from hearing yet she looked straight at him the whole time and noting him to listen.

"This is not a stranger Veronica, it's my beloved sister's son, she and her husband died in a car accident when he was one… We decided take him to live with us. We would have introduced you to him but unfortunately," She gave Harry a sad look and then said: "He was brain damaged by that accident, he can not speak…" 

"Oh no." said the woman and glanced at Harry in sympathy.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid so."

"I'll just walk him upstairs." Said Vernon softly.

__

'Uh No, Uh No, Uh No, Uh No, Uh No, Uh No, Uh No, Uh No, Uh No!' Vernon got up and walked over to Harry.

"Come- on- Harry." He said very slowly and took Harry's hand, Harry hurried to note Simon to crawl up the stairs before Vernon sees him but fortunately, or rather unfortunately he was too mad to notice anything at that moment.

"I'll be right back." He said to Veronica and her husband. When he got behind the stairway with Harry, Vernon muttered angrily: "When they're gone-- you're DEAD! Now up to your room, now!" He hissed very sharply and pushed Harry up the stairs. When he walked into the bedroom, Hedwig was sitting very offended on her cage, eyeing Simon suspiciously. But when Harry entered she lowered her head in apologize, realizing she caused him trouble. 

"Gee, thanks Simon!" Exclaimed Harry angrily.

Simon gave a weird sorry squeak but remained rather silent.

"Well at least Ron knows I'm not making it other to the Burrow. Vernon will kill me so…"

"Come again?" Called Simon. Harry accidentally spoke in English.

"I said Vernon's gonna kill me."

"Oh."

"Yup. I'm totally dead." Sighed Harry.

Harry closed the window; it was getting cold outside. He wasn't sure what Vernon _would_ do to him but he knew Vernon wasn't joking. If he could, he probably would have killed him.

"Ssso…" Hissed Simon, probably to break the awkward silence.

"Nice room."

Harry waited until he heard the front door close which meant the guests were gone.

"Well, you might want to find another way to get to Hogwarts, I'm not sure I'll live until then." He smiled viciously.

"Don't sssay that Harry, he won't kill you… RIGHT?"

"When he's that mad, don't count on it."

"YOU!" They heard Vernon yelling from downstairs.

"That's my cue." Said Harry and got up. "If I'm not back, I'm probably dead." He smiled once again.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Simon again and gave Harry a worlook.

"That's up to Vernon." Harry said as he left the room. 

Although he knew Vernon wasn't actually going to kill him he was worried of what Vernon would do. He could lock Harry in his room annot let him get to Hogwarts and Harry will probably get kicked out anyway if he uses magic again, considering his past. 

"You…" Whispered Vernon, his face turning purple by the second. "Do you have any idea how much you embarrassed me? DO YOU?!" He suddenly roared hysterically. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! HOW DARE—" There was a sudden knock on the door. Uncle Vernon turned around wildly, then back to Harry.

"I'm not done with you yet!" He snarled and went in heavy steps away from the kitchen.

Harry stood there and waited. He heard the front door open and someone speak, though he couldn't exactly hear what they said, it was a voice of a rather old woman, but before she hardly said a word Uncle Vernon interrupted her in a very mad voice. The woman, whose voice seemed a little old, spoke calmly and quietly; it reminded Harry of the tone Dumbledore used when people were yelling at him like with Fudge last year. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying but it was clear that Uncle Vernon wasn't too happy about it, and for some reason the woman's voice seemed very familiar. The only word Harry really heard out of the conversation was when Uncle Vernon said loudly: "Fine! And slammed the door shut. Vernon reappeared in the kitchen, his face in a shade of sick green.

"UP TO YOUR ROOM! AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING DINNER TONIGHT!!! NOW GO!!!" He shouted. 

__

'That's all, no dinner?' He was surprised at his good luck. He expected something much worst than missing dinner. The dinners in Dursleys house weren't so big anyway with Dudley's diet and all. He wondered if it had something to do with the woman Uncle Vernon talked to._ 'What did she want? Who is she?' _Harry didn't think Vernon and Petunia had any friends who were as old as that woman sounded. When he got into the room Simon squeaked in relief.

"You're alive!"

"Guess I am." Said Harry and sat at his desk facing Simon, who was now on the pile of last year's schoolbooks.

"How did you make it? I heard him screaming, I think." Simon asked worried.

"I'm not sure, it started off very bad, I thought he was going to lock me in this room until I starve to death or something, but then someone knocked on the door… He talked to her, at least I think it sounded like a woman, then, he just told me to go up to my room and that was it."

Simon smiled a smile that had a hidden meaning in it, or at least that's how it made Harry feel.

"What?"

"Nothing." Said Simon and rolled his catlike eyes.

"What?! Why were you smiling like that?"

"No reason."

"You're lying. Come on, what is it?"

"It'sss nothing!"

"Fine! So, is there _something_ you want to talk about?"

"Sure, ssso, how old are you?"

"Fifteen." Harry said in a bored voice, still looking closely at Simon trying to understand what just happened with Vernon. 

"Ssso you're going to be in what year?"

"Fifth."

"Oh right, right…"

"Oh wait, I just remembered, what will you eat?" Asked Harry, giving up.

"Well, can you go outside? Not right now, I mean tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then it'sss okay. I only eat about once in two days."

"Really?"

"Really, I eat mice and stuff, but us snakes don't eat very often… a mouse every two days and some water will be just fine."

"Okay. Listen, where should you sleep? Do you need a bed or something?"

"Well, could you leave one of the drawers half open? I could sleep in there."

"All right," said Harry and opened one of the drawers in the desk. "Here you go."

"Oh, would you look at all these letters!" 

"These are from Ron and --" 

"Ron?"

"Oh, my friends from school."

"Oh… Well, good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed snakes bite!" Said Simon with a vicious smile. Seeing the look on Harry's face, he said: "I'm joking!" 

"Good night Simon." Smiled Harry and sat on his bed. He picked up the book Ron sent him and read until he fell asleep.

Hedwig returned after a few days with two letters tied to her legs. Harry untied the letters and sat on the floor, Simon around his neck like a scarf. Hedwig didn't attack him again but she kept staring at him viciously. Harry opened one of the letters and read, first in English, to himself, then he read it in Parseltongue to Simon.

__

Dear Harry,

Hi, What's going on? First you say you can come, then a few days later… is everything the matter? Are you enjoying the book? There was no news about You-Know-Who lately. The Ministry is a big mess; they're more or less trying to deny the whole thing. Dad is totally buried in work. However Bill and Charlie are at home a lot, in fact it seems a bit suspicious. Things seem calm, but there is something going on, I can feel it! My parents talk in symbols so Ginny and me wouldn't understand but it seems like George, Fred, Percy, Bill and Charlie all know. It's too bad you can't come right away but I hope you can make it soon. 

Percy is doing well, sort of. Things are so busy there they didn't have time to hire someone instead of Crouch, so Percy's replacing him for now as head of the department. And he doesn't stop bragging about it, but I think he is a little too busy, he hardly gets any sleep. Dad too. Anyway, write me back and tell me what's going on. 

Ron

"And so the Ministry is in trouble, ha?" Simon gave a pleased grin when Harry finished reading the letter. 

"How do you know about the ministry?"

"Ssso what does the other letter say? Go on, read it."

Harry gave Simon a look he had to give him many times. He was always very mysterious about these things. "Fine, don't tell me!"

He opened the second letter that was written in the familiar handwriting, Sirius's. 

__

Dear Harry,

Boy, am I glad I caught Hedwig on the way back to you! I know it's been kind of crazy lately and things change every second, sorry about that but you can't be too careful nowadays, especially with Voldemort heading north and all, Dumbledore told you hadn't he? Anyway, I just talked to Molly Weasley. You will be staying at their house after all. I know this plan got changed again and again but as I said things are really crazy around here. I saw Hedwig had a letter with her, if it's from Ron he didn't know when he wrote it so don't be surprised if he says exactly the opposite of me. Arthur will come to pick you up on Tuesday, at 3:00 p.m. sorry for the mix-up.

I'm not sure but I might be able to see you quite soon. 

Well, have fun with Ron. 

Snuffles

  
"Who's Snuffles?" Asked Simon in interest.

"Oh, so you don't have to tell me but I have to tell you!?" Harry laughed, but then, looking back at the letter he sighed. "What the hell's going on here?" he muttered 

"You're speaking English again." 

"Oh, sorry Simon. I said I wonder what's going on." 

Harry wrote Sirius back and put the letter on the desk_. "I'll send it tomorrow."_ He thought.

As if in order to repay Harry for those horrible days before he met Simon these days, just before it was time to go to the Weasleys, were probably the best days Harry had at the Dursleys home ever.

Harry and Simon, although Harry was a person and Simon a snake, had many things to talk about. Simon told him about all sorts of adventures in the search of him, like a bigger snake he met on the way, which almost killed him, and Harry told him about the life in Hogwarts. There was however one thing that was a mystery to Harry: He would never tell Harry anything about his distant past or how he knows Dumbledore or why he needs to see him. But Harry had such a great time with him he didn't really care.

-------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter two! Hoped you liked it! Much more to come!

A/N: All the ppl who reviewed: THANK U! And about some questions etc: 1st: since both me and my beta reader don't speak English as a 1st language be easy on me if it's grammar problems ok?

I was very flattered you think I write well! Someone said that my writing's American, wel, it's because the English I learned is American so… oh well. And Helen: I will defiantly write a story on my own but only after I finish my "Potter Project".

Thanks again and please review!


	3. The Unsent Letter

Disclaimer: Well… I wasn't planning to tell you this but ah… I am in fact J. K. Rowling! This is what's actually going to happen in the 5th book! No, not really, just joking (well duh!)

A.N: This chapter is not as long as the last one but it still rather longer than what you usually see, don't let it frighten u though! Again, thank so much for all who reviewed!!! Hope u like this chapter! Still, nothing too eventful as they are still in the summer break but things start thickening a little… Please tell me what u think!

--Tincerbel

CHAPTER THREE

****

THE UNSENT LETTER

On the twenty-fourth of August, Harry got up early in a very weird feeling. It was his arm that awoke him. On his right arm was still an ugly dip cut Wormtail left on him that night on the hill when he used his blood to reawake Voldemort. Harry noticed that every once in a while he had a strange itch but it usually faded away after a minute or so, this time it lasted longer and hurt a little harder than usual though. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up. He reached for his glasses and put them on, it was seven in the morning. He looked out the window but something inside the room caught his eye: Hedwig's cage was empty. _Where could she have gone? She should be too tiered after the letter she delivered… and trying to kill me._ He got out of bed and looked around the room. His suitcase was on the floor, wide open and there were cloths sticking out from it. Simon was still asleep. '_Might as well start packing_' He thought and got up. After he got dressed he leaned down to the suitcase and started folding his cloths and clearing his desk, but when he finished he noticed something very strange, the letter he wrote Sirius wasn't there. He searched all around but the letter was gone. A crazy thought passed through Harry's mind '_No way, she couldn't have…_ _Is it possible Hedwig took the letter?' _That was very odd, Harry could have sworn he put the letter on the desk but he guessed he just misplaced it. When he finished packing he checked around the room once more to see that everything is in place and that he didn't forget anything. He looked at the clock on the bedside table again. It was 7:30.

"You're up early."

"Huh!" Harry turned around wildly to see who was talking. 

" Simon," He breathed in relief when he saw the snake. "It's you."

"Who did you expect? Snow White?" laughed Simon who was now sticking out the drawer like a very strange shoelace. 

"Ah, very funny Simon, you're such a charmer."

"Well thank you. Ssso, you finished packing?"

"I'm not totally sure," Said Harry in a vicious grin. "I'm having trouble deciding whether I should take something or not."

"Really, what?"

"You!" 

"Funny Potter, you're such a charmer."

"Well thank you." Laughed Harry.

Most of the day Harry and Simon spent in Harry's room. After lunch Harry took Simon outside so he could (literally) _grab_ something to eat before they go. But when Harry was waiting in the garden for Simon to return he heard a weird hisses, parts must have been Simon's but he hardly heard them and the others definitely weren't, because Harry could understand a nothing, they sounded more like a human hiss. Just a second later Simon appeared from behind the bushes in a hurry. 

"Um, listen, Har', there's something I need to tell ya." 

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked worried

"Um… you know, plans change and… turns out I don't need to go to Hogwarts!"

"But Dumbledore… What's really going on here?!"

"Well—" Another hiss was heard, Simon shivered to it and said "All right, I'll tell you the truth: um… Dumbledore sent me here so I can keep an eye on you! Yeah."

"Keep an eye on me? You nearly got me killed!"

"Well, I admit maybe I wasn't doing such a good job but… Well, so anyway, I had a pleasure meeting you Mr. Potter, but I gotta go now, so bye."

"Oh you're leaving?" The truth was that after all the noise Simon made it was really fun being with him. "I'm going to miss you, you know."

"Me too. Well, have fun at them Weasleys, maybe we'll meet again… shake on it?" And Harry and Simon 'shook hands' as they did the first time they met.

"Well, adios!" He said and swiftly crawled away.

Harry was just about to return to the house when he heard Simon speak to someone else. He hurried to look out to the street where Simon had disappeared and was amazed to see him on an old woman shoulder! He couldn't see who she was though, because she had her back turned to him.

"Well, it was half true right? He's quite a kid ain't he? Ya know, I think he gone be just fine! Yeah he'll be okay."

The woman either didn't know what he was saying or just didn't answer but pat his snakish head in affection and the pair disappeared behind the corner.

Harry was shocked. "Could that be the woman who was at the door when Vernon was yelling at me!?"

***

Dudley and Petunia went downtown to buy Dudley new cloths because he needed smaller sizes now so Harry and Vernon were the only ones in the house. When Harry got his suitcase downstairs with the help of a very grumpy Vernon, the two waited silently for Arthur Weasley to arrive. When he did, Vernon watched from a far distance as Mr. Weasley pulled over with Ron in the back seat of the new car they got from the ministry. It was a new though a little funny-looking black car.

"Harry!" Called Ron as he got out of the car. They felt too awkward to hug, but didn't hide the fact they were very happy to see each other. 

"How are you Harry?" Asked him Mr. Weasley as he helped him put the suitcase in the front seat while Ron carried Hedwig's empty cage into the back seat with Harry.

"I'm good." Harry smiled at him, he was already feeling better, around Ron and Mr. Weasley. 

Mr. Weasley completely ignored Uncle Vernon this time. Harry thought it might be because Uncle Vernon didn't say 'good-bye' properly to Harry the last year when they came to pick him up. Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley all got in the car.

" Bye then, see you in the summer." Muttered Uncle Vernon. 

"Bye." Mumbled Harry back to him. He closed the door and they drove off.

"So Harry, what's up?" Asked Ron

"All right." 

"What's going on? You write you could come, then you write me you can't…"

"Later." Whispered Harry, He didn't feel comfortable to talk about Sirius near Mr. Weasley even though he was positive he knew about him by now "So Hermione registered me to this sports magazine, The Broom Post, you heard of it?"

"Sure I have! That's a great magazine! Did you get one yet?"

"A couple, I'll show them to you when we get there."

"Did you read the book yet?"

"It's really cool, but… I didn't exactly read it yet…"

"You don't like it?" Asked Ron with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No, no, it's great! It's just that I keep looking at the pictures instead of reading… they're amazing, especially the ones from year 1740."

"Oh, all right then," Grinned Ron.

"So Mr. Weasley, how are things at the office?" Harry asked.

Arthur Weasley's face turned worried and Harry was sorry he brought it up.

"Aaah…" He sighed deeply. "It's quite a mess actually… Everything is very uptight since last year…"

"Yeah, dad hardly came home these past two weeks, he called in sick today so he could come pick you up." Said Ron quietly. "Come to think of it— Dad, why _are _you working so hard lately? It's not really your department. Is it? I mean, sure if something happened to any Muggles or something but everything is quiet so far…"

"Ron, it doesn't matter whether it's my department or not!" Said Mr. Weasley harshly. " These are hard times for all Wizards and we all ought to help each other!" 

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. Ron and Harry talked about some stuff but not what they wanted to talk about. 

Harry never drove to the Burrow before, (unless you count the time he flew on the Weasley's old car) and he didn't know how long the drive might be. But he couldn't enjoy it; he kept wondering about Simon, the old lady, and his arm that still twitched a bit; it never lasted that long before.

"What's wrong Harry?" Asked Ron in concerned seeing the looon Harry's face. 

"Oh it's, it's nothing, really." Said Harry in a casual voice and then silently moved his lips: "Later!"

They arrived at the Burrow about minutes later. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George and Charlie were all waiting outside. It was such a relief to be with in the Burrow again, Harry felt much safer around them then he did at the Dursleys. When they came out of the car Mrs. Weasley rushed over, gave her husband a kiss and hugged Harry and Ron in a motherly hug. 

"Hello Harry dear, it's so nice to see you here again," She said softly when she finally let go. "How are you?"

"All right, thank you." He smiled broadly.

"I glad." She grinned. "Fred, George, please help Ron and Harry with the suitcase." She called over to the Weasley twins "Dinner will be ready in a bit dears." Ginny carried Hedwig's cage upstairs and Ron, George, Fred and Harry carried the suitcase behind her. Harry was a bit surprised who different she looked, _'she must be a head taller than the last time I saw her' _he thought.

When they entered the house with the suitcase through the kitchen Harry felt even a bigger relief, as though there was this huge wait that just got off him, and that was even though he was still carrying the heavy suitcase. '_Now everything will be okay'_ he smiled. Everything was the same. The kitchen table, the clock… Harry loved that clock; it had nine hands with the names of all the Weasleys. Eight hands were pointing on "Home" and the hand that said "Bill" was on "away". 

"Say," Harry asked as the four walked clumsily up the stairs to Ron's bedroom "where's Bill?"

"We're not sure" Said George "He left early this morning, never said why…"

"So Harry," Said Fred from beside him. "Guess what? We _earned_**" **He said and winked to Harry "enough money and to finally open a Joke Shop!" 

"And… you won't believe this!" George winked "There was an extra nine-_hundred_ Gallons in our volt and the bank couldn't find who it belonged to so we kept it!"

"That's— great!" Called Harry breathing a little faster than usual because of the heavy weight of the suitcase. He was very glad he could help Fred and George. The Weasleys were Harry's favorite wizard family, his favorite family to be precise, but they were also quite poor. When Harry won one thousand Gallons in the Triwizard Tournament and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't except the money, Harry gave it to Fred and George. He was so exited to hear Fred and George are going to open a joke shop he didn't even stop to think of how it is actually possible that they'll open a shop when they're still in school. 

"And with the money they earned, wherever that came from, they'll buy me a new Dress Robe instead of the thing I have now…" Ron said in joy.

"Where will the shop be?" Asked Harry even happier that Fred and George remembered they were to buy Ron a new Dress Robe.

"In Hogsmeade, so you could come visit us." Said Fred

"Far away from Zonko's, so we won't have that big a competition." Completed George from the other side of the suitcase. 

They finally reached Ron's room in the top of the staircase tired and breathing hard. Ginny put down Hedwig's cage and headed quickly to the door.

"Thanks Ginny" Harry smiled at her. She deeply blushed and mumbled "your welcome" leaving the poster covered room as quickly as possible.

"All right, on my count we throw it, 1, 2, 3!"

The twins then disappeared and left Harry and Ron alone to talk.

"Harry, what's up with you? You seemed so worried."

"Well…" Harry told Ron about Simon, the old lady and the letter from Dumbledore but left out the part about his arm, he thought Ron would be even more panicked about that than he would if Harry's scar hurt.

When Harry finished Ron was quite speechless and it took him a while to come back to his senses.

"But you're sure he was… well, on our side?" 

"Yes. And so was that woman, but who is she?" Harry said thinking out loud.

"And what did the letter say?"

"He told me Voldemort— "

"Harry!" Cried Ron in anger. Ron, like all wizards didn't dare say Voldemort's name. "When will you ever say You-Know-Who like everybody else?!"

"Never," Harry exclaimed and went on. "He's heading north, Dumbledore told me I need to stay at the Dursleys for a while longer, I'm not sure why though."

"That does seem very odd, why would you stay with the muggles, what can they do? I mean no disrespect…though in your family…"

"Well, you know that night on the hill, last year…" Ron's eyes opened so wide it made him look like a goldfish. That was probably the first time Harry ever mentioned that night to Ron. Last year he couldn't bring himself to talk about it after he told Dumbledore and Sirius. "Well, Vol-"

"You-Know-Who Harry! You, Know, Who."

"He said something about Dumbledore, putting a spell or something, I don't really remember but something about me being protected with the Dursleys…"

"And snuffles?" Ron asked anxiously, it was so much information at once that they kept going from one subject to the other.

"He said he's safe."

"So what will we do now?"

Harry looked at Ron for a moment and then said "Nothing. At least for now. We don't know enough to do anything. When we get to Hogwarts, maybe then… 

"So," Harry changed the subject once more "do you know anything about what Bill has been doing lately?"

"No idea." Said Ron in despair "Does Hermione know about all this?"

"No."

"I just sent Pig' to tell her you're coming after all."

"So we will meet her on the last day right?"

"Yeah."

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley cut their untidy conversation "Dinner's ready." 

The table was already set and great smelling food was on it. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie and Ginny were already seated and Mrs. Weasley leaned over the stove.

"Where's Percy?" Said Harry looking around. 

"He's…" Said Ron and looked at the magical watch. The hand that said "Percy" was on "Home". 

"Oh, well, he's probably just up in his room… He's got tones of work to do lately."

"Too much work if you ask me." Said Mrs. Weasley very harshly "Percy! Come down here, dinner is ready and you haven't even said Hello to Harry yet!" She yelled looking up.

"In a moment Mom!" Harry heard Percy's familiar voice from upstairs.

"All right, fine!" Snapped Mrs. Weasley. "If he doesn't want to come here we'll just start dinner without him." She brought a big pot with her and put it in the middle of the table as she sat down as well. "Dig in!" She smiled. Percy arrived after a few minutes and seemed deeply offended that they started eating without him.

"Oh, hello Harry." He said in great self-conscious.

"Hi Percy, how's it going?"

"Quite well actually, quite well indeed. I have been promoted." He said in importance.

"He was only promoted because they're so busy they don't have time to hire someone else." Snapped Ron in scorn. 

"Oh Ron, don't say that!" Called George in an innocent voice though with a viscous smile on his face. "He wasn't hired because they didn't have time to hire anyone else! They hired him because it's not an important job anyway."

"Oh, because your job is much more important, isn't it George? You're going sell jokes!" 

"At least I'm going to make someone laugh! Not snore!"

"Boys, stop it!" Called Mrs. Weasley in anger.

At the end of the meal everybody was so full they didn't even have room for desert. 

After dinner Harry and Ron went upstairs and talked about the way things went with the Ministry. Harry wanted to hear all about the wizard world and how it was doing. Ever since the last year changes all around were taking place, especially between Dumbledore and Fudge. Just after Voldemort rose again, Dumbledore and Fudge had this huge fight over whether Voldemort was really back or not and over the changes that should take place and it ended up really nasty, when Fudge muttered something about finding a new headmaster. After Fudge left, Dumbledore sent Sirius, Mr. Weasley (through Bill), Hagrid, Madam Maxim and Snape each on a mission. Harry and Ron talked for a long while of where each could have gone; they knew Mr. Weasley was to gather the "good guys" fthe ministry, the people faithful to Dumbledore, perhaps against Fudge. Hagrid and Madam Maxim though Harry and Ron weren't sure at all about this, might have gone to try and make peace contacts with the giants. Sirius was sent to call some people Dumbledore mentioned, including Remus Lupin, a good friend of H's father who was also their teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts in their 3rd year. Snape… that was the big mystery…

Just when they got tired of discussing these worrying thoughts and were about to go to bed Harry heard a familiar tapping sound on the window.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed happily. Ron opened the window and she flew in. She had a letter tied to her foot that said "Dear Harry"; Harry untied the letter off her leg and opened it. He read it out loud.

__

Dear Harry,

Hi, how are you? I'm glad you arrived at the Weasleys sound and safe. I'm staying at Moony's for a wile.

"That's Lupin." Harry said as he read the word 'Moony' and went on.

__

Tell me if everything suspicious happens. Anyway, I hope you're having fun, I'm not sure when I'll see you though I hope I can meet you soon but I can't promise anything. Have fun at Ron's and tell him I said hi.

Hoping to see you soon,

Snuffles. 

"How did you manage to write him a letter from here? Did you write him while I was in the shower? And how did he manage to return you a letter so soon?" Said Ron in astonishment.

"I didn't, this is way too weird…" Said Harry not believing what just happened, he didn't even send the last letter he wrote Sirius.

"What is? What's going on Harry?"

"I don't know. I wrote Sirius a letter not long ago but I never sent it, Hedwig looked too tired, so I just left it on the desk and when I woke up the next morning and started packing Hedwig and the letter weren't there. I thought it got lost or something, but somehow Sirius got it. And I didn't write I was already got here!"

"That's, that's… Is it possible that Simon…" Said Ron in a worried voice.

"I don't know! It's either him or Hedwig!"

"You think we should tell someone?"

"I'm not sure, no one is suppose to know about Simon, it's not that big a deal and if I tell Sirius I'm not sure what he would do. Maybe he knows I'm here and everything is okay because one of your parents told Dumbledore…" 

"Yeah, maybe…"

There was a moment of silence, Harry wanted to break it but he didn't know what to say so they just sat there for a little while, and then their eyes crossed paths and they broke in laughter. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of chapter 3! Really hoped you liked it! And if u didn't tell me

anyway won't you? Again, MORE TO COME!!!

--Tincerbel


	4. Dress Robes, Books and a Reminder

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Hp, in fact, I own JKR herself. She BELONGS to me! MWAHAHAHAHAH! Right…

I do own Malfoy's Brother however (though if JKR makes him up in the future books I won't own him either…)

A/N: Ok, I know things are kinda slow right now, but it's only because I'm just trying to make it as much like the book as possible and the holiday is always less eventful! Now, to a question someone asked me (sorry, can't remember the name): 

I'm afraid it will be long before you hear of the actual Curse Holders and what they are, BUT (a big but) things are starting to warm up, even in this very chapter and this is just the beginning! Once we get to Hogwarts things will really start moving, in all angles. I'm very grateful for the reviews and would be very thankful and grateful for more opinions! 

--Tincerbel 

CHAPTER FOUR

****

DRESS ROBES, BOOKS AND A REMINDER

"**H**i Harry, morning,**"**

"Morning Ron." Yawned Harry and sat up in his bed. He felt a little weird, as he did the morning before he went to the Burrow, when the scar on his hand itched. Though this time it didn't hurt at all. 

"So, wonna go down stairs for Breakfas? We should get dressed."

"Um, yeah sure." Harry said but remained in his bed; he had a really strange feeling creeping onto him, almost literally.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ron gave Harry a worried look. "You seem a little off color."

Harry was just about to answer but suddenly, he felt as if he was frozen. He simply couldn't move a single muscle.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong!?"

There was another silent second in which Harry felt just numb and then his scar started burning upon his head and his arm was more painful than ever before. He grabbed it hard, rocking forward and backward and groaning in pain.

"Harry!" Ron shouted trying to get Harry to take his hand off his arm, so they could see what was going on.

And just as suddenly as it appeared, the pain vanished, both from his scar and his arm.

"I'm fine," He breathed hard. "It's, it's okay."

Ron looked relieved but at the same time horrified.

"Just a reminder." Said a sharp whisper.

"What?" Harry asked Ron confused. "A reminder of what?"

"What? I didn't say anything, Harry, what's going on, why did you—"

"-- Before we begin." Came another whisper.

Harry then realized what it was and gave a gasp.

"I think…" He said in a low weak voice. "I think it was him."

Just then, hundreds of miles away, an old man, sliver-haired and long bearded, his glasses clad untidy on his rather long and very crooked nose, seated in the armchair he fell asleep on woke up shivering and frightened.

***

Harry told Ron about his arm and about the voice he heard. It seemed that Ron was so horrified with the idea of Voldemort being close enough to his house that he could whisper to Harry and he would hear that he was just speechless. "Harry…" He finally stumbled. "Harry, we… we've got to tell someone! Didn't you tell Sirius about it at all?!" Now that he was coming back to his senses Ron seemed to think Harry's choice of keeping it a secret was a dreadful idea and that seemed to be what bothered him the most. "We have to tell them Harry!"

"But if Sirius knew…" It was Harry's turn to look for words. "Then, I don't know what he would do!" That was in fact the reason Harry had told no one about his arm. He remembered all too well how last year when he told Sirius that his scar hurt one day, he came back north because he was so worried for Harry.

"It doesn't matter!" Ron said angrily resembling Hermione's tone for a moment. "We have to tell someone, it--"

"Boys!" A call cut Ron. "Are you coming down or not?" They heard Mrs. Weasley. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Let's have breakfast," Harry said blankly. "I'm starving."

***

Hermione mailed Ron after a while saying she'll come over to Ron's house before the school starts instead of meeting them in Diagon ally on the last day of the Holiday. Harry suspected Ron owled her about what happened and wanted her to help him convince Harry to tell someone.

Hermione arrived a few days before it was time to go aboard the Hogwarts express. At eight in the morning Harry and Ron sat outside in the garden and waited for Hermione to arrive. 

"By the way, how do you suppose she's planning to get here?" Asked Ron puzzled. "Why is she so mysterious about the whole thing?" 

"Beats me…" Yawned Harry.

They just sat and waited for about half an hour but there was still no sign of Hermione. 

"Where is she?!" Called Harry looking at his watch.

"Over here!" Said Hermione's voice out of no-where. Harry and Ron turned around wildly. 

"Hermione?!" They called together.

"Hi!!!" Hermione sized Ron and Harry into a hug as she popped from somewhere in the garden. "Hey, sorry I'm late," She said still with her arms around them. "Oh, Harry! Ron! I was so, muah, muah," She kissed each of them on the cheek and let them go. "I was worried sick about you two!"

Hermione looked a little different than Harry remembered her, she seemed taller, or maybe sanding more strait, as she was last year in the Yale Ball. Her hair didn't seem as bushy as it usually was because she tied it up in a flattering ponytail, and her eyes seemed brighter, like she had less reading into the night and more sleep. 

"Harry, what happened?!" She asked. Harry shot Ron a dirty look.

"Oh Harry, you weren't going to tell me about it, were you?"

Harry looked away not answering. He really didn't want Sirius to find out about it but he also knew that he probably should have told someone. 

The three of them put Hermione's stuff in Ginny's room and went up to Ron's orange bedroom.

"Harry, you really have to tell them," She said harshly. "Think about what happened! You heard _him_! Harry, listen to me, he's back! He could have been just here! You're not thinking strait!"

Harry still said nothing; he just stared stubbornly at the floor.

"How about we tell Dumbledore, not Sirius?" 

"He'll tell Sirius." Harry said still not looking at Hermione.

"Yeah but then Dumbledore will talk to him and he'll convince him not to come." Said Ron supporting her. 

"Fine." Harry said finally. "I'll tell him when we get to Hogwarts." Ron and Hermione gave Harry a look, he knew that wasn't what they meant but seeing the stubborn look on Harry's face they gave up. 

"Hermione," Harry finally said after a long moment of silence. "How did you get here?" Hermione blushed. "Just um…" 

"Yeah, how did you get here?" Ron looked at her with sudden resentment in his look. "And where from?" He added in suspicion.

"What do you mean, _where from?_" She shot Ron a sharp look. 

Harry smirked. He knew where this conversation was leading-- the word Bulgaria was to pop up in two seconds at the most.

"No really Hermione," He said loudly because Ron was just opening his mouth to say it. "How did you get here? You just seemed to pop up." 

With the subject of Victor Krum threatening to enter the conversation Hermione decided to just tell them about her trip to the Burrow rather than tell them about where she was that summer. "Well… I was, I was Shimmered here." She said quietly.

"What?!" Ron looked at her amazed. "From where?"

"What do you mean Shimmered?" Harry asked puzzled. 

"It means someone sent her here, it's like she was Apparated here." Ron said. "From where?!" He then repeated. 

"Hogwarts." She said, in a whisper now. 

"Why were you there!? And why?! And How?!" 

True, Ron was bagging her with questions she probably shouldn't have answered because no one was suppose to know but at least he seemed to forget all about Krum.

"I was helping Professor Flitwick since the other teachers have much to do themselves and aren't very skilled with charms and I'm his best student. I helped him get some charms up on the castle; not that it lacks charms and enchantments. Dumbledore's preparing you know… With," She stumbled. "What's happening…"

Ron and Harry stared speechlessly at her. 

***

On the last day of the holiday Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all went together to shop for their Hogwarts supplies in Diagon Ally.

They decided to split, because Fred and Geneeded to go get some joke supplies. Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley wasn't as harsh on the twinabout the shop as she was last year, she was almost approving. Harry thought it might be because of the rest development with Fudge, and because she must have made some peace with the fact that that's just the way Fred and George are.

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went to their shopping and said to meet Fred and George by _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_ two hours later to buy Ron his Dress Robe.

" But what about _your _text books?" Asked Ron.

"Got them last week." Said Fred.

"Even paid for them ourselves." Grinned George and winked to Harry.

They said good-bye to Fred and George and Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley headed to the wizard bookshop _Flourish and Blotts_. For Harry's relief he had enough money from the previous year in his wallet to buy everything he needed without needing to go to Gringotts the wizard bank. It would always get him very embarrassed whenever he went there with the Weasleys who didn't have half the money he had in the underground safe. The shop was very crowded, apparently they weren't the only ones who waited until the last day to buy their textbooks, the shop was filled with Hogwarts students, mostly first years. Harry read closely through the list of textbooks he got from Hogwarts for his fifth year in the school and searched for the books he needed, trying not to step on anyone.

"That's weird," Said Ron puzzled from Harry's right. "There's no textbook for _Defense against the Dark Arts_."

"That's impossible!" Said Hermione from Harry's left. "You must have accidentally skipped the book." 

"I'm telling you there's no book for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" 

"No way!" Called Hermione searching wildly in her list. "They couldn't have possibly taken off that subject! Especially now." She added in a hiss. 

Harry looked down at his own list. "No, Hermione, he's right." He said in surprise. "There isn't any book for Defense against the Dark Arts."

"You found all the books you needed?" Asked Hermione fast and shortly.

"I think so…" Said Ron.

"Me too." Said Harry trying to see where Hermione's going with that.

"C'mon!" She muttered grabbing Harry's hand and dragged the two down the crowded shop to the counter. An old tired looking man stood behind the counter and neither did he or the people waiting in line noticed that Hermione slipped right to the front. Harry and Ron switched surprised looks. Hermione was _not _very likely to be the person to cut in a line.

"If it weren't for the books she wouldn't have done it." Ron whispered in laughter.

"Excuse me?" Said Hermione while the old man checked their textbooks.

"Yes?" Smiled the old man behind the counter, reviling two golden teeth.

"I was wondering, there was no book for Defense Against the Dark Arts for the 5th year students at Hogwarts, did anyone from the Ministry or the school tell you anything about it?"

"As a matter a fact, no." He said pondered, it seemed he didn't really take any notice to that fact until then. "I really don't know, I guessed they might have canceled the subject or… I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you." He smiled nervously as he saw the huge lineup behind them. "Good day. Next!" He said as he handed each their bag after they paid.

When they got out of line they saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny in the very back. 

"Ron dear!" She called and waved. They went over to Mrs. Weasley almost tripping over two children running around the store. "Look, it would take us quite a while and you're already done, so why don't you go look around, me and Ginny will go buy your potion supplies for you and we'll meet you with Fred and George." Harry and Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley the money for the potion supplies and they left the crowded shop and went into to the crowded street.

They spent the time they had going from store to store and just watching the crowd. They even met up with Neville and his strict Grandmother.

"Come on," Harry said after they had ice cream. "We need to start heading to _Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions._"

"All right, let's go." Said Ron and got up, but before Harry could get up as well Ron sat back down. "Over there!" He whispered staring at a point in the street.

"What?" Said both Harry and Hermione and turned to look in the crowded street for whatever Ron saw.

"Malfoy and his brother." He said and noted with his head towards the entrance of _Flourish and Blotts_.

Malfoy's brother looked about Bill's age. He was very tall, with short blond hair like Draco and he looked very strong and muscular, but what caught Harry eye was Draco. It was the first time Harry ever saw him smiling not in scorn or out of bad intentions, but out of happiness. 

"Look at him!" Said Hermione staring at them as they made their way down the street.

"I know, he's gonna cut us in half! Malfoy will revenge us for what we did to him last year on the train!" Hermione shot him an angry look. 

"I didn't know he had a brother." Said Harry.

"Well, he's not around a lot, works in some mysterious job far away." Shrugged Ron still staring in a bit of fear at the two. " Bill told me," He added. "He was a prefect too, he's Bill's age. I'm not sure if he's the best between the Malfoys or the worst. Bill said he didn't mock anything that moved like the rest of their family do, but then again, he and Draco are like best friends…"

"Yeah, you can tell," Said Hermione gazing at the two. "Look how happy he seems, probably because he hardly gets to see him, with that smile on his face he looks almost… like a nice person." She said a little shocked.

"Come again? I don't think I quite heard that, no, you know what? Don't repeat it, I think I'm just going to act as if these words hadn't come out of your mouth, _ever!_" Said Ron in anger. "C'mon! They're gone, let's go!" He muttered angrily and got back up.

They made it to the robe shop with Fred and George who were holding big sealed paper bags in which Mrs. Weasley kept staring at.

Ron took ages to decide which Robe he wants. At the end he decided to take a dark blue Dress Robe that looked the best with his red hair.

It was even harder to walk through the crowd than before because of all the bags each of them carried. They ate lunch in the Leaky Caldron and then got back to the Burrow.

They spent the rest of the day packing and talking about the new Hogwarts year.

After dinner Harry and Ron (after saying goodnight to Hermione who went to Ginny's room) went upstairs to Ron's bedroom. Harry was a sleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

***

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his armchair silently in thought. His pet Phoenix Fawkes was sitting comfortably on his shoulders. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. 

"Come in." Dumbledore said shortly.

A very grumpy Snape and a Black dog entered and closed the door sharply. Dumbledore's eyes flashed with a grin as he saw the look of suspicion and resentment Snape was giving the dog, which now turned into a very grumpy Sirius.

"It's good to see you two," Dumbledore said in a bit of relief, still seated with Fawkes still on his shoulders "And in one piece." He added smiling.

They both nodded shortly. It was obvious that the two were exhausted but they both stood strait and very alert, it was also obvious that the two were not fond of each other but stood rather close to each other, making an effort for Dumbledore.

"So…" Sirius finally said impatiently after a long silence. "What're the news around? I can hardly keep track of time anymore."

"It's been quiet."

"It has been, but will it be?" Snape said a low voice.

"Well we shall wait and see about that shan't we Severus?"

"But if things are quiet…" Opened Sirius again, suspicious with the look of Dumbledore. "You seem very pondered and serious and you summoned us though you already know all the news we have--"

"Of course he's serious," Snape cut in. "These are serious times in case _you_ haven't noticed!" he hissed at him. "Or is that a fact that's hard to keep track of as well?" He said sarcasticall.

"I thought I was the Dog here but you seem to be barking far louder." Sirius hissed in virulence.

Dumbledore shushed them with a look. "Though it has been quiet something Happened, something very serious. Twas an incident." Sirius looked anxiously at Dumbledore. "Not Harry." He quickly assured him, "I called the Weasleys and all is well… but what happened there… it worries me much, though only six simple word… 'Just a reminder. Before we begin.' "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chap 4!! Again: MORE TO COME! Just one more chap and they're at Hogwarts! And now ppl, can u take a hint? See the review box bellow? *****Hint-hint* 


	5. On The Way Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp and so on and so on…

Only own Simon and Draco's Brother and some other characters that can't be mentioned yet…

A/N: Sorry this took so long. And I'm really sorry about the chapter I posted and removed! But I changed it and it's way better now! Especially the part with Dumbledore so please read it and forget all you read in the previous one! Really forget it cause it has nothing to do (almost) with the plot anymore and again, I'm really sorry for all who already read it! Ok, also, this chap is almost Hogwarts so hold on tight! And please review! 

--Tincerbel

CHAPTER FIVE

****

ON THE WAY BACK HOME

When Harry woke up the next morning after a great dream-less sleep he could almost smell the beginning of the school year. This time though, the weather was nice, unlike last year when they got to King's Cross station in the pouring rain. Just when he opened his eyes he felt a sharp, familiar pain in his arm, which vanished a few seconds later. Very nervously, Harry sat up and reached for his glasses, then went over to his suitcase to get dressed. They had to leave at 10:30 to get to platform nine and three quarters in time and it was only 8:45.

Suddenly Harry noticed an owl was sitting on the windowsill with a letter that said "HARRY" on it.

"No!" Harry muttered. "What was I thinking?!" 

Because of what happened with the scar he completely forgot to mail Sirius back. He quickly opened the letter and read.

__

Harry,

Is anything the matter? Is something going on? I was getting worried; I connected Arthur Weasley and I hear all is well as far as he knows but why didn't you owl me? Is there something you didn't tell Arthur? I hope everything is all right! Anyway, I'll be away for a while so you won't get any letters soon, please write me back anyway, but know that I won't return an answer and please don't write me again until I contact you, I'm leaving as soon as I hear from you so hurry.

Do**n**'t wor**r**y, things are loo**kin**g alright s**o** far**, **seems **th**in**g**s **are **at ease.

Love,

Snuffles.

Harry examined the letter closely. The last line was written in a shaky handwriting. What did it mean? Where things not all right as Sirius wrote? But that was nothing comparing to: "_Is there something you didn't tell Arthur?" _As if he knew… _'But he couldn't have…'_

Harry quickly drew out a quill and a Parchment out of his now not so packed suitcase and wrote:

__

Dear Sirius,

Sorry I haven't written, Hedwig is away at the moment and I didn't think pig was up to the trip, not to mention Errol, so I couldn't have sent anything until you just now when I got this letter with your owl.

Everything is alright, don't worry! Me, Ron and Hermione are having a great time and today we're going to Hogwarts. 

Please contact me as soon as you return, and please take care of yourself and be careful! And don't worry about me!

Harry.

'Well, it's just a little lie isn't it? It seems like he's lying to me too.' Harry mumbled to himself as he tied the letter to owl's leg making Hedwig stare at him suspiciously.

He decided not to tell Ron or Hermione about the letter because he knew that if he would tell them how worried Sirius sounded it would bring the arm back into conversation and Hermione and Ron will probably press on Harry to tell Dumbledore or even go to tell Arthur.

Just as the owl drew away from the window a groan announced Ron was awaking. A few minutes later he and Ron went down to the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny came down a short while later. They had a quick breakfast and got ready to go. 

"By the way," said Hermione as Fred and George went down the stairs. "How are we all getting to King's cross?"

"Dad got another car for today, Bill will be driving that one." Ron explained. 

At 10:25 they all got their suitcases into the trunks, (which was quite hard considering they had six of them). They said good-bye to Charlie who was the only one staying in the Burrow as Percy was at work and the rest were going to London and drove off. Ron, Hermione and Harry drove in one car with Molly and Arthur Weasley while Fred, George and Ginny sat in the other with Bill.

They got there just in time. They unloaded their suitcases onto trolleys and walked towards platforms nine and ten. It was 10:50 when they reached it, "Ten minutes to go," Harry noted to himself as they reached the opening that lead to platform nine and three quarters. 

"Why don't the three of you go first." Grinned Mrs. Weasley to Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

To get to station nine and three quarters you had to go through a ticket-booth into a hidden station where the scarlet train of Hogwarts awaited. Getting through the boarder itself wasn't hard at all but getting through it unnoticed with a huge suitcase and a cage with an owl in it was a different story… Harry, Ron and Hermione went over to the ticket-both, acting as casual as they could (considering they had an owl and a grumpy ginger cat) and as if by mistake slipped into the boarder. As soon as they were out in the station they could see the huge scarlet, steam engine train waiting for them along with many Hogwarts students who were saying good-bye to their families. 

They stood outside the train and waited for the rest to show up. When Ginny and Bill finally arrived ("Some Muggle tourists group blocked our way.") The usual "Kiss and Lecture ceremony", as Ron called it began. Every time, just before it was time leave, Mrs. Weasley would hug and kiss each of her children while giving this small speech of what they shouldn't do. Even in his first year, when he met Ron, Harry saw her do it. She started with Ginny; after squeezing her as tight as she could she said: "Alright dear, you are in your fourth year now and… Oh, I'm going to miss you so much! So remember, fourth year is hard work, isn't it Ron? Though with your grades I don't think it's going to be much of a problem…" 

After squeezing her again she turned to Ron. "Ron, this year you have your O.W.L.s so I want you to listen in classes and behave yourself, and I don't want to get any letters saying you were sneaking out at night again you hear?! Owl me when you get there, alright?" Ron hardly nodded because Mrs. Weasley sized him into a tight hug, then she hugged Harry and Hermione, both felt quite embarrassed but also quite pleased. Harry felt like Mrs. Weasley was the Momish Aunt he never had. "Have fun dears." She said. Then, at last, she turned to Fred and George who were now going to attend their final year at Hogwarts. "Fred… George… This is your final year so I ask you to be at your best." She said and hugged them. "And have fun, but not too fun! And watch over you brother and sister won't you?" 

"You know what mom?" Said George "I just remembered. We never did send you that toilet seat we promised." They all laughed their heads off and even Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry remembered the toilet seat… It was in his first year, when he first got to the platform. "And ah…" She added as if it was by the way. "Don't forget to owl me about the, ah… thing with…" She mumbled very unclearly but Fred and George seemed to understand every word and nodded along. Ron gave them a stare. 

"And all of you: remember to be very, very careful, especially this year, you hear?!" She gave Fred and George a sharp look "You are safe with Dumbledore from…" She mumbled quietly. "But if I get a letter saying you were out at night or something… it'll be me you'll have to hide from!" 

"Don't worry mom…" Said Fred. "I promise you we'll manage to get the toilet seat out in daylight."

"It's not funny!" She snapped at him. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something more when they heard the whistle that informed the train was about to leave platform nine and three quarters.

"Have fun kids!" Said Mr. Weasley who was standing aside silent the whole time.

"So, we should get going…" Said Bill and leaned to kiss his mother. 

"I'll see you at home then?" Mr. Weasley mumbled to him. He nodded shortly and put his arm around Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione were very surprised when Bill climbed with them onto the train. Fred, Ginny and George on the other hand didn't seem surprised atall. As soon as they got on the train Lee Jordan appeared from near by compartment and invited Fred and George to join him and they disappeared out of sight. The rest of them walked along the train looking for an empty compartment. Ron led them into one of the last compartments and the put their luggage down, settling comfortably in the chairs. 

"So Bill," asked Ginny after a while. "Why are you going to Hogwarts anyway?"

"Yeah Bill," said Ron in curiosity. "Why don't you just Apparate there?"

"Ron!" Snapped Hermione. 

"No Hermione, I don't know!" Cried Ron. "What does _'Hogwarts A History'_ say?!" 

"I've told you this a million times already! You can't Apparate into Hogwarts! And besides, even if you technically could they wouldn't tell you where it is anyway." 

Ron made a face but Bill said "But she's right Ron. I have some business with Dumbledore and I needed to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible so I got permission to go with the school train."

Hermione and Harry switched looks. "Seems to be a popular excuse, doesn't it?" Harry whispered to Ron remembering Simon.

"So how long will you be staying?" Ron asked suspiciously. 

"Just this one night… I just need to trade a few words with Dumbledore…"

The ride was quiet and nice; the weather outside was great even as they drew north. 

A while into the drive someone knocked on their compartment door. For a second Harry thought it might be Malfoy but was relieved to see two boys he saw occasionally in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny!" A taller and tanned boy said warmly as he walked in followed by a shorter, well-built boy. "We were wondering where you disappeared to. Emma was looking all over for you!"

"Hey Kenny, Hey Adam," Ginny said in a small smile.

"C'mon! What are you waiting for?" The shorter one said. "Emma saved a compartment for all of us!"

"Alright," Ginny said getting up. "I'll see you guys later alright?" She gave them, or more gave Harry one more look before she left and then closed the door behind her.

After about two hours or so the lady with the food trolley arrived along with Fred and George who came to join them for a light lunch. Harry bought them all his favorite wizard candy; Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans along with Chocolate Frogs, and pumpkin juice.

"And I would like The Daily Prophet please," Bill said and handed her some money.

"The paper…" Ron mumbled remembering something. "What ever happened to Rita Skeeter?!" he whispered sharply to Hermione. Hermione gave him a smirk. "I gave her an assignment," She said looking pleased. "She'll be back working at the _Witch Weekly _and the Prophet in a while… and writing about important stuff for a change." She said very proudly.

"What did you make her write?" Harry smiled suspiciously. "Oh no! Don't tell me, you didn't…"

"didn't what?--" Ron's jaw dropped. "You made her write about…"

"Society issues, what's wrong with that?!" She snapped at them. "It's important and it's much better than the way I tried it, this way it's far more affective."

"You made her…"

"Write about House Elf use, that's right!"

Ron and Harry fought the laughter but they just couldn't help it.

"I can see it now 'SPEW saves the day! Get your badges here' HA!" Ron gasped for air.

"Oh shut up!"

***

A sliver-bearded man and a big black hound sat in silence in a clean neat room. The room was very dark, all the curtains in it were drawn and the only source of light was the gloom of a big fireplace and a thin line of light coming from the door which was opened ajar, waiting. The room was not the only thing in silence though, no voice or noise came from outside either, and they could hear nothing but the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Then, rather suddenly noises were heard but neither the man nor the dog moved or turned to look at each other. Footsteps were heard, not dim and far, but just around the hall, one pair of them was firm, the other drugging itself and stumbling occasionally.

"You're not going!" Said a firm middle-aged woman's voice. "You heard what Dumbledore said, you don't have to go if this is how you feel!"

"Well, too bad, I'm going and you can't stop me!" 

"Yes, I can Severus!" The footsteps stopped. "All I have to do is stop helping you walk! Look at you, you can hardly carry your own weight!"

"Wait!" Called the voice of Minerva McGonagall as running footsteps echoed down the hall. "Your chocolate bucket!" At this the man and the dog both turned to look at each other, amusement on their face. Though they couldn't see what was actually going on outside they could understand what was going on as if they were there. "Madam Pompfrey will kill me if she knew you haven't even eaten your chocolate!"

"Where are you stirring?!" Snape called in anger. "You're going the wrong way!"

"I know, I'm taking you to your room."

"That's it!" Snape roared. "You won't take me there?! Fine!" He called, apparently braking loose from the woman's grip. "I'll get there myself!" The dog and Dumbledore both heard a few loud, shaky footsteps coming towards the office and then a great bang as a man behind the door hit the floor. Then a high ringing laughter was spreading upon the empty hall. "Severus Snape, you sorry man!" The woman, now sounding much younger helped him up and following footsteps of McGonagall were heard. "Your night has been way too long my friends." She said seriously. "You ought to get some sleep after this." And finally, the door was knocked upon, and opened shortly after revealing three figures.

"Headmaster," Breathed Snape as he entered. "Dog," He added in a murmur, the hound growled softly. Severus Snape looked the worst Dumbledore had ever remembered him and he had sure seen him through some hard moments. He was as skinny as a stick and icy pale though he only left the castle the day before; it seemed like he saw his greatest fear come true.

"Hello Albus," Smiled a woman as she helped Snape to his seat, the farthest from both the door and the fireplace, and then taking a bucket full of chocolate from McGonagall and placing it by him. "Eat." She ordered. "Thanks Minerva." She added and sat down in a couch the closest to the door.

"Well Minerva," Dumbledore said. "I will like a word with you after this discussion, but in the meanwhile you should rest for tonight."

"Thank you headmaster, I'll be in my office if you need me." She said and left. When the door was closed behind her there was sudden motion in the room but it was so dark that they couldn't see quite sharply how amazingly the dog turned into a man, and he sat down on the couch nearest to Dumbledore.

"Sirius old friend!" The woman smiled.

"Long time no see!" Sirius said happily, though still serious and troubled.

And then-- silence. There was no sound in the room what so ever except for the fireplace and the noise of chocolate cubes being suppurated, coming from the darkest corner of the room.

"Are you feeling better Severus?" Dumbledore asked Snape softly.

"I'll live," He said shortly.

"And you?" He looked at the woman. "The potion's wearing off I see,"

"Yes." She said cheerfully. "Just a little while longer."

"Well then, I called upon you though I know how weary and tired you are after this sleepless night." He said rather formally. "And of the last incidents," He added looking directly at Snape who was eating his chocolate, ignoring his look completely. "Because I must know the news you bare immediately, the more we know, the better we can protect ourselves. So…" The headmaster turned his powerful blue eyes to Snape and then to the woman. "Did you get any news?"

"What you feared is true." Snape groaned, taking another bite. "More are joining."

"Not just there," Sirius s hissed venomously. "Also… I talked to Arthur. I bet that's the only reason they're keeping it quiet so far! Are odds aren't good." He said directly to Dumbledore who nodded. 

"I bet it is," Dumbledore said calmly. "But I think we should not take action yet, do you agree?" All three nodded.

"What abouthe boy?" The woman asked softly. "How is he? You know Albus I just recalled something Simey' said a while ago after he came back from his little watch… Something about Potter waking up early at many times holding his right side…"

"Right Side!? That's where--!" Sirius said pani. "Do you think it has something to do with it all… but then again, I just got a letter, it was false alarm he said Hedwig was merely delayed. And Arthur said all is well as far as he knows."

"But how far does he know?" Snape hissed from his dark corner. "I mean, I'm sure someone who thinks himself as brave as he does wouldn't run to tell if a thing such as that would have happened."

"You watch it when you're talking of my godson in my presents!"

"Will you please!?" The woman said sharply loosing her soft and usual cheerful tone. "This is _not_ the time for one of your stupid brawls!"

"So Harry is well as far as know." Dumbledore concluded. "Did you get any letters lately?" He turned to the woman.

"Yes, nothing's new… They're working on it but it seems harder than we thought… and they need to find someone to help them in first… But they're feeling all right and it's quiet up there so far… and they're already on their way back for now but-- Oh, but I'm so worried for dear Hagrid!"

"We all are," Dumbledore said softly. "Let's just hope they'll get back here safe and sound.

"And are there any news on where we stand?" He then asked Sirius.

"We have a lot, but not nearly enough." He said gloomily. "Too many of the Ministry stand behind Fudge."

"I hate to say it," Snape said, his mouth full. "But until something horrible happens I think nothing will get through to those air heads!"

"That may seem that way now," Dumbledore said. "But we mustn't loose hope."

"Don't worry," The woman said quietly. "Brighter times will come, eventually. So, anyway, I know Arthur Weasley talked to many of his colleagues, the Weasleys are very fond of in the Ministry you know… The Diggorys are with us of course, and Fletcher is doing his best… He sends his greetings to Minerva by the way." She gave a sudden smile. "And about Minerva," She exclaimed. "Why are you going to see her later." She said rather than asked. "She should be here with us, you have to tell her, surely you trust her enough to tell her about Sirius?" 

"Of course I do." Dumbledore said. "But it's a bit different telling her, you know she would take it a little differently than you have… But if you already mentioned it Sirius and I are off to see her later today."

"That would be good." The woman said gladly. 

There was a long moment of silence in which no one spoke and each of them stared tensely at the floor.

"So, anyway," Sirius said awkwardly, breaking the silence. "Will there be any transfers joining from any of the schools?"

"Some were transferred from Drumstrang, all 1st years who were meant to join there." Dumbledore said. "They'll be sorted with everyone else of course."

"And speaking of Drumstrang," Snape smirked. "How is my old friend?"

"Did anyone even hear from him?" Sirius smirked as well, in one of the very few times when he agreed with Snape.

"Well, let's say Karkaroff won't be returning to Drumstrang any time soon, though he was not heard of in the Ministry or around but I managed to contact him, not that he was very pleased… not pleased at all." Dumbledore said. "Seemed mad, said to never owl him or contact him again… Right now, I think he can't and won't harm us or help us, but I'll keep an eye on him. 

"They found a substituted of course, Elmon Bellsterog, but we should see how we could help the students there…" 

"And also," He suddenly started again. "About pupils, a former student who left is joining… Lena's kid…" Snape stopped chewing on his chocolate.

"Au Lena…" The woman sighed sadly. "Tell me, who's Elinor holding up?"

"She's good, and she says she'll do the best she can, you know, our Ministry alone is not quite enough." Dumbledore exclaimed. "But she's very afraid for the child… there seems to be something going on… I think it will be for the best for her to come here."

"Will I take her right back into my house then or will she be sorted again?" Snape asked, speaking softly for the first time that day.

"I think there's no reason why she shouldn't but I'm going to console the hat just in case… Well," Dumbledore cut himself again; he seemed a little less focused and calm then usual. "That's all, now, you three all better rest for a while, and more chocolate Severus. Rest for as much as you need," He said to the woman.

"No, you'll need my help, I'm going to be there." 

"Very well. You, Severus, I'd like to see in the opening feast as well, you could use a good meal. Sirius, I'm going to talk with Minerva now, meet me here in an hour."

*** 

"Shouldn't get too fool." Said Bill as he helped himself to another sandwich. "The opening feast is tonight, ah…" He said gazing out the window with a dreamy look on his face.

"You must really miss it…" Said George in an emotional voice. 

"Why don't you do the final exams for us as well, you did really well on yours."

"Shut up Fred."

"Yeah, Don't even remind me…" said Ron gloomily. "We have our O.W.Ls this year."

"I think it's rather exciting." Hermione glared at him. "We have so much to _learn_ this year."

"No. We have so _much_ to learn this year!" Ron said.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him worried. "You've been awfully quiet, something wrong?"

"What?" Harry was shaken as if out of a dream. "What? I'm fine. You know, I just remembered a dream I must have had last night, I mean, I didn't remember it at all until just now," Ron and Hermione both peered at Harry. "Well, it was a dark room, at Hogwarts I think, and Dumbledore and, snuffles, Snape, and a woman I didn't know were there." He said quietly. Ron and Hermione switched looks. "And they… were talking about all sorts of things… and that more are joining to Voldemort." Ron shivered as he always did. "And about students from Drumstrang…"

"Do you think… it was, more then a dream?" Whispered Ron. "Do you think it had a meaning?"

"I don't know…" Harry said pondered, both Ron and Hermione seemed worried by the dream but it didn't feel like something so bad to him.

"Maybe it has something to do… with your new scar…" Hermione whispered very sharply. 

"I doubt it." He said quickly, his stomach turning.

Before they knew it, the candies and sandwiches were all gone, it was getting dark, unfortunately wet outside and they were close to the castle.

"We should put our robes on." Said Hermione. "We're getting close."

Bill was very impressed when he saw the shiny Prefect badge on Hermione, who blushed into the shade of the watermelon bean Harry ate earlier. 

About an hour later the train started to slow down. Because of the fog they couldn't see the castle but Harry could feel it, they're almost home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: End of chap 5! Hope u liked (or didn't as long as u tell me about it!). Next chap is finally at Hogwarts! YAY! Also a big Author's note to explain a surprise u will see. Again, sorry I put up the wrong thing, just do me a favor and forgive me and forget what u read!

--Tincerbel


	6. Two Figures In The Dark

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own anything, never will…

Only Simon (u will see him again I promise!) and 'Lena's kid' which u will meet in this very chap!

A/N: Well, first of all, sorry for keeping u waiting for so long but I'm going to start posting chapters more frequently from now on, I promise! Okay, this is the last chap that we see things that are sort of out-of-view for a while so hang on tight! And also, something u should know: this chapter might both surprise and disappoint some of you but before you judge PLEASE give me a shot to prove to you that **_she isn't a Marry Sue!!!_** She really isn't! If u don't know what Marry Sue is you can always go to my fanfic "Marry Sue, gotta love em!" and read about it but for those who do know, she isn't! So read, enjoy and please review!!!

Love y'all

--Tinc

CHAPTER SIX

****

TWO FIGURES IN THE DARK

When the train finally stopped they all got up and walked through the crowded hallway to the exit. 

It wasn't raining anymore when Harry stepped outside but everything around was foggy and he could hardly see the horse-less carriages waiting to take the students up the hill to Hogwarts. However he did see Hagrid's huge figure taking the frightened first-years to the annual boat trip. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, who they met in the entrance, (Ron tripped on Neville's robes, which were not closed properly) sat together in a carriage and slowly headed to the castle.

"How's it going Neville?" Asked Ron in a friendly voice.

"Okay. I think…" he said trying with no success to tie up his robes and clean them from the dirt Ron got on them when he fell.

They got off the train and made their way into the familiar Entrance Hall. When they walked into the Great Hall Harry saw all the familiar faces again, including Malfoy's vicious smirk greeting him as he passed by the Slytherin table; there was no sign of the smile he was wearing that day in Diagon Ally. On their way through the Great Hall Harry saw Bill making his way to an empty chair beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher while all the teachers around greeted him warmly_. 'You could tell he was Head-boy'_ Harry thought in a smile, seeing how happy the teachers were to see him. 

"Hi Harry," greeted them Dean as the four approached the Gryffindor table. "Ron, Neville… Hermione?" He said in a weird smile starring at her.

"What?" She asked and stared back. "What!?" She repeated when there was no answer. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down beside Dean and Seamus while Neville sat opposite to them beside Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.

"Oh um, nothing… hi, how are you?" he asked still giving her a weird look. Ron narrowed his eyes. Harry turned to look at Seamus and saw he was also looking at Hermione differently. When Dean saw the look Harry gave him and Seamus he whispered "What? Like you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Asked Harry puzzled, he had no idea what Dean and Seamus wanted from Hermione.

Seeing Hermione was watching Dean turned his head away.

Harry turned to look at the high table: Hagrid's empty chair… he was still with the first years, the Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout… Harry's eyes kept passing by the Hogwarts' headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. His silver beard shining in the lightened hall. He was sitting in silenced thought and gazing at the sky-like ceiling.

By Dumbledore was sitting Harry's least favorite teacher, ProfessorSnape, quiet and very grumpy looking.

"But I don't see a new face!" Hermione who was also looking at the high table said. "You don't think they really canceled the subject, do you?"

"Maybe he's running late… anyway, did you see Snape? He looks so moody…"

"Moody!" Ron called from beside them. "Maybe the _real_ Moody will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year!"

"That would explain Snape's face," Harry smirked still looking at him. "But I don't know. It wasn't the real Moody but he was only suppose to teach us for a year anyway…"

"Yeah but he wasn't there as he was suppose to…"

"But I think it had something to do with the Triwizard Tournament… Maybe, it could be anybody."

"He does look kind of, worse than usual doesn't he?" Hermione said quietly gazing at Snape as well.

"Yeah…" Harry said looking at Dumbledore again; he was now talking to McG-- "McGonagall?" Harry stared at her weakly. "What the hell happened to her?!"

Ron and Hermione turned to see McGonagall like they've never seen her before. She was as pale as a ghost, and only hardly nodded at Dumbledore's words.

"What happened to her?!"

"She looks horrible, I've never seen her this shaken." Harry said. "Not even after… after Crouch." He whispered. Just then McGonagall got up and went through the doors of the Great Hall to meet the 1st years.

Then, something weird happened: for a spilt second Harry was positive he heard a call that sounded just like the sorting hat yelling "GRYFFINDOR!" from the back room. The one Harry was led into when he was chosen as fourth champion for the Triwizard Tournament in the previous year.

"Did you just hear that?" He whispered in Hermione's ear. 

"Hear what?"

"I thought I just heard the sorting hat call Gryffindor, I think it came from the back room…"

"But why would they… You don't suppose they were sorting someone they didn't want us to see do you?"

"Dunno, they might. Ron,"

"What?"

"Did you just hear something?"

"Like what?"

"Like the sorting hat," Harry whispered.

"Why the sorting hat? And why are we whispering?"

"Harry think he just heard the sorting hat call Gryffindor from the back room." Hermione said.

"Do you think they were sorting someone they didn't want us to see?" Ron asked excitedly. "Maybe a werewolf or somebody like Lupin!"

"But eventually we'll need to see them if they're gonna go to school here, why keep it a secret?"

Ron shrugged, just as McGonagall walked back into the Great Hall, leading the 1st years inside, the Great Hall was suddenly quiet and enthusiastic. Before they even got to the center of the Hall however, Nearly-Headless-Nick, flew through wall of the back room (Neville jumped, he didn't see he was gone until then). He whispered something in Dumbledore's hear who nodded and then nodded very significantly to McGonagall, making the very last bit of color leave her face.

"Wait here." She said quietly to the fist years. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She then announced to the school and went to the high table. Dumbledore was on his feet, waiting for McGonagall to arrive at his side. All the teachers around looked at the headmaster in concern, all except for one. Snape was sitting there with his head bowed deep in thought as if he didn't even notice that Dumbledore and McGonagall are now making their way to the back room. Dumbledore opened the door and let McGonagall step inside first while he stayed by the entrance waiting.

"Severus?" Harry saw Dumbledore mouthing quietly towards the Professor. At last, Snape got up and walked to the back of the high table, waiting till Dumbledore went in and then slumming the door loudly behind him. The Great Hall remained death silent for another slit second before whispers went flying across the Great Hall as if a huge bee-swarm just flew in.

"Guess you did hear something." Hermione whispered blankly.

About five minutes later the three walked back into the Great Hall, silencing the students. McGonagall was carrying the three-legged stool and the old sorting hat in her hands. Snape and Dumbledore sat down and McGonagall made her way to the very center of the Great hall where she placed the stool and the sorting hat on it and then returned to her seat.

The Great Hall was now silenced in excitement, for the sorting hat was about to sing. 

Another moment of silence and it opened its "mouth" and began:

__

More than a thousand years ago,

Though no one know the exact date,

Four geniuses came from all around 

To change young wizards' fate

So in order to fulfill their dream, 

For better adduction,

They then built Hogwarts school to help each kid 

Find his or her direction.

They made four houses, one for each,

So they could decide whom they wanted to teach.

The brave and bold to Gryffindor,

In Slytherin ambitions to thecore,

For Ravenclaws learning's never tough,

And sweet hard-workers go to Hufflepuff.

But when they got old and too tired to pick,

They decided they needed a helper to seek,

Then Godric pulled me right off his head,

And they gave me some brains so I could choose instead,

So put me on and let me see,

In which of the four houses you should be.

The Great Hall roared with enthusiastic cheers but very surprisingly the Sorting Hat, which suddenly opened its mouth again and turned its "head" to the staff table, cut them.

__

But wait!

The cheers stopped immediately.

"But it never forgets a line!" Fred whispered down the Gryffindor table in amazement.

Something was weird in the way the Sorting Hat spoke now, there seemed to be a note of warning in its voice.

__

Know that a Destiny is not avoided,

For its owner it will forever lurk,

And let me tell you this old friend,

This isn't gonna work.

The whole school stared at the Hat dumbstruck. 

"Do you think it could have something to do…" Hermione whispered but her voice faded away from shock. The sorting hat seemed to be pointed directly at the high table.

Dumbledore stared at the hat back but he didn't seem surprised at all, instead he nodded towards it. Finally, The Hat bowed deeply to the staff table and then to each house before resting motionlessly on the stool. As if snapped out of a dream Professor McGonagall hurried to open the long parchment roll in her hand and said. "When I call out your name, sit on the stool and put the hat on, it will then announce to which house you should go."

"Altamira, Derrick!"

A chubby boy stepped up and sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" Yelled the Hat. The boy got up and went as quickly as he could to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Aurora, Lolianda!" 

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bowles, Timothy!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Fred and George got up on their feet and cheered 1st student to join the Gryffindor house.

"Champlain, Rozanda!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Goodard, Gloria!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuffs cheered extremely loud as the first student who was sorted into their house joined the Hufflepuff table they seemed to be in high spirits after all.

"McDogell Relinda!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brown Rosebud!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Rosebud!" Lavender called to the first year student who ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're a Gryffindor!" She said and gave Rosebud a kiss. 

"Everybody, this is my baby-sister Rosebud."

"_Baby _sister?!" Asked Rosebud and gave Lavender a look.

"Hi Rosebud." Said Parvati and smiled.

"That's right! You're a Gryffindor too! I forgot… because of Padma." She said quietly as the sorting went on.

McGonagall kept on calling 1st years to come and be picked to their house; she was less pale and frightened looking by now.

Finally, the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up to say a word before the food was served. 

"Welcome back all! We are about to start a new year at Hogwarts, but now we eat, and then some announcements." The empty plaits filled with great smelling food. To the sound of "wow!" from the first year students and Ron almost choking on his food Harry filled his plate. He was trying to think about the person they sorted before the ceremony but couldn't because annoying fourth year student, Colin Creevey (with footnotes from his little brother Dennis) told him in excitement about his vacation in Rome.

As he was gazing with a bored look around the room, only half hearing what Colin was saying he saw Professor Snape slip from his chair and walk swiftly over to the back room again after muttering something in McGonagall's ear. Puzzled as he was he couldn't say a thing to Ron as Colin was still talking.

"Hey Harry!" Said George, finally saving him from the Creevey brothers. "You suppose we're still up for the Quidditch Cup after so long?"

"We better be!" Said Angelina with a spark in her eyes. "We won't have another chance."

"Don't worry Angelina, I'm sure we could pull it off." Harry said cheerfully. "Only we need to find a Keeper." 

When everybody was finished with their food, including the desert, Dumbledore got up and waited for silence. When the room was quiet at last (Fred and Lee Jordan got into a big argument about the upcoming Quidditch season.) Dumbledore opened: "Greetings! And Welcome! I have some announcements I would like to make; First of all, I am sorry to announce that Professor Moody will not be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year. We do have a wonderful substitute however, but I'm afraid the professor will be away for a while so until then Defense against the Dark Arts will turn into another hour, depends on the day and the house."

"So we will be learning Defense against the Dark Arts after all, only not just yet." Hermione exclaimed. "I wonder if he'll mention the books." She said eagerly. 

"Also," Dumbledore went on, he didn't mention the books. "As most of you are aware of, two houses learn certain subjects together —Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw and Slytherin and we have decided it is time for a refreshing change so the groups will be Gryffindor and Ravenclaw or Slytherin and Hufflepuff from now on." Mixed reactions came to that, mainly from the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, neither seemed pleased.

"All of the 3rd year students who are attending Arithmancy, from today on you will be learning in room 104 on the 4th floor instead of in the 1st floor." Dumbledore waited a moment in silence, then his face turned very serious and his blue eyes twitched. "And now, I am afraid I need to bore you all with a short speech of mine—I do not want to panic anyone but I believe all of you are old and mature enough to know and except the fact that dark times are ahead." Dumbledore's brilliant blue eyes, which Harry suspected to be magical like Mad-Eye Moody's toured the room, face by face. They passed through Harry's eyes as well, and when they did Harry felt shaky. Dumbledore passed on, then coughed and went on. "Especially after the horrible loss we have experienced last year," He said and Harry was sure he was looking directly at Cho Chang as he said it, Harry's secret crush. This was the first time since the previous year that Harry had dared to lay his eyes on her. The look of her made Harry's heart ache; dry tears were on her face, she was pale and looked thinner then Harry had remembered her, when Dumbledore's eyes lay upon her she looked even more miserable. The first year students looked puzzled and seeing that, or so Harry supposed Dumbledore explained. "In, the previous year," He sighed "the school had lost one of its finest students, the new comers, probably didn't have the chance to meet this young man, but some of you might have heard his name, Cedric Diggory." The two words echoed greatly in the Hall and Harry shivered to the sound of them. All through the summer he tried not to think of what happened, now, the horrible memory of Cedric on the ground came back to his head, and Dumbledore's voice made him very nervous even though he spoke quietly and calmly. "He was a brave young man who was killed by the Lord Voldemort." There was a wave of shaking and mumbling around the room when he said the word "Voldemort" but Dumbledore ignored it. "He was not afraid to choose the right way over the easy, and we shell all hope to have more people as brave and noble as he was amongst us.

"I have said this last year in the Closing Feast and I will say it again: The only way for us to make it through these dark times is if we work _together_! For only if we stick together do we stand a chance to bit these times and to overcome this obstacle." 

He waited a long moment before he opened again. 

"On a much happier note:" He said, his face lightning up a bit. "This year will be about Hogwarts' one-thousand and five-hundredth birthday! It is a very long tradition that we celebrate this every fifty years so know that it is an honor that you are attending the school in this time for not all students get to be here just when fifty years pass. We will have a special cele, on which you would be informed during the year but I just thought you would want to know. 

"The Forbidden Forest, as you all hear from the name, is strictly forbidden to all students. All third year and up are aloud to go to the wizarding town Hogsmeade on the visiting days, also, something new: Due to the new project tacking place this year, permitted seventh year students are aloud to go to Hogsmeade at any time, if they ask first of course. It is also my pleasure to inform that the Inter House Quidditch Cup is back on so all interested please contact your House Team's Caption or ask Madam Hooch for details. That is all! Now, it is already late, much later than I intended it to be so hurry along now, bedtime!"

As people got up Dumbledore added "All first year students, please follow your house Prefects up to your Common Rooms, all Gryffindor first year students, please follow Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor ghost," Hermione looked very unpleased by that, she was eager to start her job as a Prefect. "We need all fifth year students from Gryffindor to stay in the Great Hall for a moment." To that all fifth-year students and all Gryffindor students turned to look at Dumbledore. Calls were heard in the air. 

"Why only Gryffindor students?!" Harry heard Malfoy's angry voice over from the Slytherin table. 

"Why only fifth years?!" People from his table were calling. Dumbledore didn't answer. "To your Common rooms then?" Dumbledore said with raising an eyebrow. Looking offended, all students left the Great Hall except for the puzzled fifth year Gryffindor students who gathered around by the staff table. About a minute later Dumbledore and McGonagall were the only professors left in the room. Then Harry watched as Snape made his way from the back room to the entrance Hall going as fast as he could without running and leaving the two Professors and the Gryffindor 5th years alone. There was total silence when Professor McGonagall finally spoke. 

"We have a new student your age joining the school, she was sorted earlier and was chosen to be a Gryffindor—" 

"You were right!" Ron said, much louder then he meant to. 

"As I said before I was rudely interrupted," Said McGonagall and gave Ron a look that made his ears turn red "Her name is Elizabeth Moon, some of you might remember her, for she attended the school in your 1st year here but then transferred to Beauxbatons shortly after." 

"I ask you to treat her with respect and dignity, is that clear? She will need to catch up a bit on the school material so please try to help her if she needs a bit of a bust. Miss Moon?" The Professor then called. All heads turned to the back door of the Great Hall as a tall figure stepped into light. Elizabeth Moon had very long, dark, thick though smooth hair down to her waist, her ears were a little big and were showing as she pushed her hair behind them. She had bluish-green eyes and an embarrassed smile on her face. "Hi." She mumbled quietly. The people around her nodded and greeted back.

"Welcome Miss Moon," McGonagall said. "Welcome to the Gryffindor house, as you know you will sleep, eat and participate classes with the house. I am the head of the Gryffindor house, if you have any problems or questions you can always come to me or to your fellow Gryffindor students." Elizabeth nodded.

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore turned to Hermione "could I count on you to show Miss Moon around the castle?"

"Of course Professor." Said Hermione quickly.

"You'll sleep at the dormitory with Miss Granger and her friends all right?" said Dumbledore to Elizabeth quietly and winked at her. "And speaking of bed," He said a little louder. "It's time for it. Go on now." The Professors then turned and headed out to the entrance Hall followed by the Gryffindor students. 

As Harry made his way out of the Great Hall along with the rest of the house he saw Bill meet up with Professor Dumbledore right on the top of the stairs and they disappeared around the hall. Hermione paved her way in the crowd, pulling Harry and Ron behind her to come and greet Elizabeth who was walking in the front currently talking to Parvati.

"Well," Parvati said. "What about you? Elizabeth Moon…"

"Well," Elizabeth said. "Since both my parents were Muggle-born they wanted to name me a rather Muggle name and my mom just liked the idea of a name that's longer than the last name, so it's Elizabeth Moon… But then it became Lizi so… hello." She cut herself, greeting the three after seeing Hermione was walking along by them with an eager look on her face.

"Hello, I'm Hermione." She smiled and shook Elizabeth's hand very enthusiastically.

"Hey." She said. "You're really gonna have to help me get through here, this place is almost as big as Beauxbatons and I've only been here for less than a week last time."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it in no time." Hermione grinned. Ron coughed loudly. "And these are my friends," She said giving Ron an irritated look. 

"Ron Weasley." Ron smiled broadly at her pushing Hermione aside to shake Lizi's hand. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks." She grinned at him. 

"And this," Hermione said, hurrying to break the conversation that hadn't even started between the two. "Is my other friend Harry."

"Hi Ha--" Her smile was whipped off her face when she spotted the scar on Harry's forehead but then she shook her sharply snapping herself out of it and smiling at him again. "Harry."

"Hi." Harry returned, relived that she didn't start asking any questions.

"So you're in our house ha?" Hermione said, much less enthusiastic now than before, cutting once more Ron's attempt to start a conversation. Hermione looked quite annoyed and Harry had a feeling it wasn't because they were climbing their 4th staircase by now. "Reckon you were in Slytherin the last time you were here… They just sorted you again? I mean, as far as I know the Hat doesn't usually change its mind…"

"Well, I don't know… they wanted to put me in Slytherin though I was sorted to Gryffindor this time… It was pretty weird… Guess the Headmaster decides sometimes for the hat doesn't he? But then I guess he changed his mind…"

Hermione nodded along but once they climbed into the portrait ("Plumper Butter") and Lizi climbed up the stairs with Parvati to the girls' dormitory Hermione whispered very meaningfully. "But he doesn't, he never would. I'm sure the thing the hat said right after its song had something to do with that…. Something's going on. See ya tomorrow." She then said quickly and left up to the girls' dormitory.

Harry and Ron climbed to their Dormitory closely followed by Seamus and Dean, Neville was already there and much more cheerful than he was the last time they've seen him.

Harry felt very sleepy as he put on his Pajamas (which were already there with the rest of his luggage). Once he got to bed however, Dumbledore's speech, especially the part about Cedric kept popping in his mind and he was positive that if he would just fall asleep he will have those old nightmares he was finally able to avoid after a world's worst July.

When he did fall asleep however Cedric or any of the things that happened the last year weren't there. All he dreamt of was of a greasy haired man a woman in her forties wearing a heavy black coat.

They were making their way down the marble stairs in Hogwarts quietly as they could but also very swiftly. Once they were outside the building they stopped to take a look at the huge castle which was hardly visible, as it was the crack of night.

"Well… let's go," The woman finally said softly after a long silent moment. The man heard her clearly but neither moved nor turned to look at her. She gave a sigh and whispered. "Oh Sev! We'll see it again!" Severus Snape gave her a weary look and a most weary and sorry crooked smile. It made him look very weird, as if it was the first time he had smiled in years.

"They're here already?" he asked

She nodded. Walking one by the other they made their way a few feet down the hill where they saw a horseless carriage waiting for them. They sat in the carriage and it went at once. The ride was very quiet yet a bit tense and uncomfortable. They both sat quietly in the dark.

"'Bell?" Snape finally said looking like he was really unwilling to say what he had to say but figured he had not choice.

"Yeah?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

End of chap 6!!! Hope u all liked it! And I'll prove u she isn't, I promise! U'll see! And u know, if u're not too busy or anything… it won't kill u to review will it???

--Tincerbel 


	7. Birds and Mushrooms

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Lizi Simon and the plot! And don't u dare try to take them away because if u do I will chase u to the end of the world if I have to just to get it back!

A/N: Sorry it took that long **again, **I promise I'll try to get the next chaps faster, it's just that I have summer break and trips and camp… you know how it is…. Anyway, this is chap seven, This chapter is much calmer that the last few ones, life in Hogwarts seem very ordinary (as ordinary as Hogwarts can be) but don't worry, things will be warming up just in a little bit, both on the Quidditch filled and on the battlefield! Hope you like it and please review!

Love y'all

Tinc. 

CHAPTER SEVEN

****

BIRDS AND MUSHROOMS

Harry!"

"But where?"

"What? Harry wake up!"

"No… where are they goi…"

"HARRY!" 

Harry's eyes shot open so suddenly Ron jumped in a start.

"What??" He asked confusedly. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Ron said a bit startled. "It's the first day of school Harry remember?! Come on, you don't wonna be late." He said going over to Harry's closet and throwing his uniform at him. "And by the way, what did you dream about? You were asking where 'they' went…"

"They?" Harry said getting out of bed. "Weird, I don't even remember my dream at all… You sure?"

"Yes, you kept asking where 'they' went, how come you don't remember?!"

"I don't know." Harry said, trying to recall what he dreamed of but all he could remember were two figures walking in the dark.

The rumor of a new student was already across the school and when they found out whom it was the Slytherins didn't like it at all.

"Had a change of heart has she? Suddenly turned bold? Doesn't seem to me like she lacks any hair!" Harry heard Draco say over and over again to his fellow Slytherins. Elizabeth didn't seem to take it well either. 

"Well isn't this a warm welcome." She muttered to herself darkly sinking in her chair. 

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I'm sure it'll pass in no time." Ron said taking a sit beside her. Ron, unlike many other students was being very warm towards her.

"I hope you're right." She smiled towards him. "And it's Lizi." She managed to keep that smile on for a little longer but hearing Draco's comments she was soon gloomy as before. 

Hermione wasn't helping much either. She seemed to be suspicious about the whole deal herself and was very cold towards Lizi. She handed her the timetable without saying a word and concentrated in her breakfast.

"Let's see," Ron said leaning over Lizi's shoulder to see the timetable. "We have History of Magic first," He groaned. History of Magic was the most boring subject in Hogwarts and the only one taught by a ghost.

"What's so bad about that?" Asked Lizi. 

"Boring." He smiled shortly. 

"Then we have Transfiguration. I bet Professor McGonagall will start on the O.W.L.s as soon as she can…" 

"Then we have Herbology!" Harry said looking at his own list. "And it will be our first lesson with the Ravenclaws instead of Hufflepuff!"

"Not quite," Hermione said. 

"Why not?"

"They seem to be having um… a little problem, with the change…" She said in a small smile. "It doesn't seem that either the Slytherins or the Hufflepuffs want it, and since Snape is their Head of House the whole thing 'll be held back until he returns." 

"Returns!?" Harry dropped his toast. "You mean he's really gone?!"

"Really gone? McGonagall just told the prefects, how did you know he was gone?" Hermione asked him.

"I… I'm not sure… How did I know" Hermione gave him a worried look. "Harry, is everything alright?"

"I don't know… it's like I remember something about Snape leaving but I have no idea how…"

When the morning mail arrived Harry couldn't help but looking up to see if Hedwig or that old owl was up there though he knew Sirius couldn't have mailed him back already. Harry turned his head to look at Draco and his crowd who were still discussing Lizi jokes. 

"Not a big fan of them are you?" Smiled Lizi seeing the look in his eyes. 

"Surprisingly no." Harry smiled sarcastically.

"They were very nice when I learned here in my first year… It just seems they have a problem with all Gryffindors, or am I the problem?"

"Of course you're not you!" Ron snapped. "Forget about those gits, they're just looking for someone to mock!" 

"Does anyone know who the new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Art is?" Asked Neville from across the table. "I don't see any new faces in there."

"I don't know Neville…" Harry said looking over at the staff table. 

"By the way, Neville-- Lizi, Lizi-- Neville Longbottom" Ron said, unnoticing it he was completely doing in Hermione's job. 

"Hey Neville, how are you?" She smiled at him, for some reason it seems like they already met.

"I'm alright." Neville grinned at her. 

History of Magic was as boring as usual; Harry spent the whole lesson looking out the window at the big Hogwarts grounds.

He couldn't wait to get out of the castle and onto the grounds that were fresh from the rain in the previous night but before Herbology they had Transfiguration. 

Ron was right, Professor McGonagall was talking about the O.W.L exams almost as soon as she opened her mouth. "Before we start class I have a very important announcement to make," She exclaimed seriously. Hermione moved in her chair, McGonagall gave each student a strict look. "Your O.W.L.s exams are taking place this year, and will spread through out the year," At this she took a pile of parchments from her table. "Here is the list of exams taking place this school year." She said while handing out the parchments. 

Hermione was going through her list over and over again as she was mumbling mental notes to herself, Neville stared at the list desperately, and Ron didn't even dare to look in he's. Harry peaked at he's own list to see what was to come:

__

Ordinary Wizard Level Exams:

Every Fifth year student attending Hogwarts Boarding School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is required to take the following O.W.L. exams during his or her fifth school year:

Transfiguration exam--Theoretical and Practical

Potion exam & Herbology exam (combined)--Theoretical and practical

Charms exam--Theoretical and Practical

Defense against the Dark Arts exam--Theoretical and Practical

Care of Magical Creatures exam--Theoretical and Practical

History of Magic exam--Theoretical only

Divination exam--Practical only

Arithmancy--Theoretical only

…

The list went on and on. 

"As you can see these are not like the other exams, most will be divided into two parts, a written one and a practical one in which you will have to perform the things you learned. So as you can see, we have a lot of work ahead of us so we ought to start working right away. I will not take any nonsense in my class so please try to behave yourselves if you wish to get an acceptable grade." There was total silence in the room when she finished talking and it was as if no one in the classroom had dared to move.

"So, lets see if any of you still remember a little of what we learned last year, I hope the Holiday hasn't completely whipped off your memory." She said and gave Neville who was searching his bag for the textbook a sharp look. "How can you…" The rest of the lesson was more or less a conversation between McGonagall and Hermione, only occasionally interrupted by a few other students. 

"That is _a lot _of homework she gave us." Said Lizi when they were finally dismissed after a lesson full of dictated material into their notebooks.

"That's Professor McGonagall alright." Sighed Ron as they entered the Great Hall. 

When lunchtime was over the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs made their way through the grounds to Herbology class.

"See?" Hermione showed Lizi the grounds as they walked as if they were on a tour, feeling she had to do at least part of her job. "These, over there, are the Greenhouses, Professor Sprout's really nice."

"My favorite teacher." Squeaked Neville from their left. Herbology was one of the few subjects Neville was good at.

"As you can probably tell, as it is the only one around," Hermione went on "This is The Forbidden Forest."

"Why is it ?" Lizi asked looking fascinated by the great green trees, and the things they may be hiding in them. 

"Well… I think they're two mareasons: first of all, I don't suppose Dumbledore would like people running around in the forest, you can get lost quite easily. And other than that, I'm not sure even Dumbledore himself knows all of the creatures that might be hiding there." She said and gave Harry a look. 

"You sound like you've been there," Smirked Lizi giving all three a suspicious look.

"I've been there," Said Ron with a sick look on his face, as if he still had nightmares of horse-sized spiders.

In their second year, Harry and Ron entered the Forbidden Forest trying to figure out the mystery of the Slytherin monster. 

"And believe me, it's a very, very, _very_ good thing that it's forbidden!" 

"How about you?" She asked Harry.

"Well, I've been there with Ron that time, and in my first year with Hermione." 

"Hermione?" She smiled in surprise; Lizi already spotted that Hermione and rule breaking don't get along.

"Well, we got a…" She started, but seemed to have trouble admitting that she got punished for sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night, so she just began on something else. "Anyway, that's Hagrid's hut, he's really nice, looks a little alarming but he can't hurt a fly."

"At least not on purpose." Harry laughed. Hagrid was a rally gentle soul but he got into trouble very easily and Harry knew (all too well) that Hagrid just couldn't tell the difference between interesting and dangerous.

"You're going to see him next lesson, we learn Care of Magical Creatures with him," Ron said in an alarmed voice. "Wonder what he would bring us this time."

They reached the Greenhouses and waited until Professor Sprout showed up. When she read the names she stopped at Lizi's and said "Oh, I see we have a new student to join us, hello Miss Moon," She smiled warmly.

"Hello," Lizi grinned back.

"This year we are going to work with the Potions class," Ron and Harry switched dark looks "I know Gryffindor and Hufflepuff do not attend Potions together and soon won't attend Herbology together but not to worry, everything was arranged.

"This term each of you will grow a few plants and then in Potion class, you will learn how to use them. This plant is called Fungusus Maaltrum. As you hear from the name, it's a fungus. It has quite unique powers, anyone knows what it does?"

A few hands went up, including Hermione's of course.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" Asked Professor Sprout softly.

"It melts stuff." He said quietly.

"That's correct. Fungusus Maaltrum could melt various things from pimples to metal and stone. In some cases though, if used with some other ingredients you will learn about in Potion class it can also mend things, but first, we need to grow it, don't we? 

"You'll need to use your gloves for this, they're still very young so they're not very dangerous but it won't be good if you spill some powder on yourselves. Now, here they are," She took out of a box beside her a weird looking plant. It reminded Harry of the mushrooms he saw in fairytale stories, only instead of white and red it was orange and purple. "Each of you gets five, we will put them into these," She pointed to some empty flowerpots "First you fill them with soil, and then, before putting the funguses in, you need to shake them and squeeze the poison out. This will help them grow stronger poison when they're in the soil. Any questions? Good. Let's begin."

Although a bit dangerous, Harry found it very fun to squeeze the poison, because the orange powder that came out was beautiful. They had so much fun in comparison to History of Magic and Transfiguration. That is right until Lavender Brown sneezed, spilling powder everywhere, Parvati jumped back to avoid the poison and accidentally flipped Neville's flowerpot which was already done on Seamus Finnigan's face.

"Aaah!"

"Au, I'm vewy soie Seamus! I think I'm allegic to somethin' here." Said Lavender Harry thought she was right, she did look quite sick. 

"Oh dear! You need to get to the hospital wing, someone needs to go with him."

"Ah, here, I'll go." Said Lizi and put her mushroom down carefully. "Ow, that must hurt, you okay?"

"He'll be fine. Alright everybody, finish to plant them and then help Patil and Brown clean up," She shot Lavender and Parvati a dark look as if it was Lavender's fault she was allergic to something in the greenhouse. 

After the lesson Harry Ron and Hermione went into the castle and found Lizi in the entrance hall.

"How is he?" Asked Hermione. 

"He'll be okay." She smiled. "So, where are we headed now?"

"Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, come on."

When they arrived at the hut Hagrid was already waiting for them looking very pleased with himself.

" 'Lo everyone," He said cheerfully to the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Malfoy gave Hagrid a sneering look. "This year is suppose to be yer O.W.L.s test and yeh should be learnin' here 'bout more dangerous creatures," The pupil in the class switched worried looks. "But I decided that since yeh already have a hard time with yer other classes and all that I'll be easy on yeh." 

"Okay, so… right. Here they are." Hagrid walked them to the back yard of his hut where many metal cages with beautiful birds in all colors in them laid on the ground. 

"They're Fwoopers," He announced. "You'll need ter take care o' em. Now there's a Silencing Charm on em so they can't hurt no one but their song could drive yeh nuts so once a week you'll need to renew the charm. Every one o' you gets a Fwooper here. They eat insects and stuff. Your assignment for this term is to take good care of em, and teach 'em to behave themselves, they're smart creatures yeh know, and they're yeng so yeh can teach em a few things…" He smiled. "All righ' so… just pick one… whatever color you like, and in the end of the class write yer name on da cage so yeh'll know which one's yers. Each lesson I will acquire you to teach em somethin' else alright?"

The Fwoopers looked like a really easy and fun job, especially considering it was from Hagrid who would probably rather give them some monstrous beast, but they weren't really as pleasant as they seemed to be. They weren't exactly the trusting types. The green Fwooper Harry had tried to take kept pecking him, and quite hard too. Lizi on the other hand somehow managed to get along very well with her blue Fwooper and it was already siting comfortably on her shoulder. 

"Everybody yeh take a look at Miss Moon." Hagrid exclaimed happily. 

"How did you do that?!" Asked Seamus as his red Fwooper kept turning its back to him whenever he tried to pat it. 

"I'm not sure," She said calmly. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I have a Fwooper feather in my wand… Here, let me help you."

"Here, let her help you." Draco Malfoy smirked to Crabe and Goyle who were both laughing at his words. Malfoy got a big, nasty looking, dark blue Fwooper to sit on his shoulder.

"Look," Ron whispered nastily. "Two of a theater." 

Surprisingly though, Draco didn't seem to get as jerky as he usually did by now and except for the looks he gave them he pretty much ignored Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So how is the school doin' here? Are yeh havin' fun?" Hagrid went over to Harry, Hermione, Lizi and Ron.

"We sure are, those Fwoopers were a great idea Hagrid!" Harry said as he was finally getting the Fwooper to like him a bit.

"Thanks, I'd thought yeh'd like em. How's it goin' Elizabeth?"

"You already know each other?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes," Lizi smiled. "Hagrid brought me to the school."

" 'T really was a shame yeh ended up missing the feast… Always next year though. Yeh guys really like em Fwoopers ehh?" Hagrid smiled broadly looking around and for the first time seeing the class enthusiastic rather than horrified to take care of the beasts. 

"When will we be coming to visit you then?" Hermione asked when Lizi hurried to help Seamus who was now being attacked by his bird.

"Whenever yeh like. Harry, have yer Quidditch practices started yet?"

"Not yet, so I'm pretty much free to come whenever but Hermione's a prefect now so…"

"Yeh're a prefec'? Why didn' yeh say anythin'? that's great!" Called Hagrid to Hermione who blushed. "I'm so proud o' yeh! Will yeh be able ter come on Saturday?"

"Sure, Saturday afternthen?"

By the end of the lesson Harry got his Fwooper to finally sit on his shoulder. After each of them wrote his or her name on the tag on the cages they all went up to the castle for dinner.

After dinner Harry Ron and Hermione sat together by the fire talking cheerfully about the first day. But then when Lizi said goodnight to Hermione and she just murmured something back Ron waited until she left and then gave Hermione a vicious glare. 

"Alright! What is it?!"

"What's what?" Hermione asked trying to look casual.

"You know exactly what!" Ron snapped. "Why are you acting so mean to her?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh come on! You've had it in for her ever since she got here and she's been nothing but nice!"

Hermione had trouble finding an answer. She looked away blushing a little. "It's nothing, I just think that something weird is going on here. She was sorted to Slytherin last time, and the hat is never mistaken! And now she's suddenly sorted to Gryffindor, and Dumbledore wanted to do something against the hat's will?! And why was she resorted in the 1st place!? I'm telling you, something's going on!"

"It still doesn't mean you have to act like that!"

"Fine!" She called. "Though I don't think it would matter that much, seems like you're being 'nice' enough for the both of us!"

And with that she got up and raced up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Fine!" Ron called after her. "I'm going to bed." He suddenly said to Harry who was silent the whole time and got up, storming up looking just like her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of part 7!!! Again, I'm really sorry it took me that long, I promise I'll try to get it on track and put out more chaps!

Please review!!!

Love y'all!

Tincerbel.


End file.
